


Ascendance

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Ballet, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Complete, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Feel-good, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Getting Together, Grand Prix Final, Growing Up, Ice Skating, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Instagram, Intoxication, Kazakhstan, Language Barrier, Life and Love, Light Angst, Living Together, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Language, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Partying, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Rating May Change, Rave, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Russia, Sightseeing, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Media, Supportive Otabek Altin, Supportive Yuri Plisetsky, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party, Surprises, Sweet, Sweet Sixteen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Large parties with his rink mates with Yuuri Katsuki and Otabek in the mix...it was so foreign and weird. At the same time, it was nice and he felt...good receiving a party like this. With his grandfather showing up at the rink, it felt like everything was really complete.(A chaptered story centered around Yuri Plisetsky for Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017 on tumblr! Each story corresponds for said day.)**UPDATE 3/12/2018**I am updating this with new prompts from the Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 event when it starts on March 26th! Hope you all will stay tuned~





	1. Happy Birthday, Yuri!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote something for the Yuri Plisetsky Week event happening on tumblr and had to write something. Because Otabek and Yurio had just became friends in canon, I don't have anything romantic going on for them. They just have a platonic thing going on....with lowkey pining. At least I tried to make it that way.
> 
> This is for Day 1 of Yuri Plisetsky Week! ♡
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. (˃̶͈̀＿˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

This was getting fucking annoying.

First was Yuuri being weirdly dodgy about his plans later on which would be understandable if he wasn't joined at the hip to Viktor. It had been like that since he had moved to Russia nearly three months ago and is staying with Viktor. That was besides the point. The weird thing was Viktor was ignoring his texts, Instagram DMs, and even a visit to his apartment. It was ridiculous. And when Yuri practically ambushed Yuuri, the Japanese skater became flustered, unable to figure out what he should say, then ran away. Yuuri being weird, he could get since it was a huge adjustment from Japan to Russia. But all of his rink mates, and Yakov, and Lilia? They were conveniently “missing” and not to mention Yakov gave everyone the day off from practicing. Yuri figured that out when he showed up for morning practice. Everyone was obviously avoiding him today. It was pissing him off.

Well, at least it gave him some time to relax. He had been practicing hard since the end of December. Which left him with relatively nothing to do for his birthday. He was made aware of it by everyone around him, including Viktor who was nowhere to be found today. That was odd in itself because that airhead was really on the blond about his sweet sixteen. Since Yuri was not able to reach him or Katsudon, he gave up and just decided to laze around.

Yuri spent the entire morning lazing around with his cat, Mika, petting her and letting her sleep on his stomach. Even when she purposefully dug her claws into the sensitive flesh there several times. He barely flinched at the sting of them. Still, he lovingly scratched Mika behind her ears and allowed her to sleep there. He didn't move from that same spot on his bed until his stomach let him know he really needed food. He had a bag of pirozhkis from his grandfather who visited him early this morning with the thought his grandson would be busy today. Yuri was happy for the visit, but then the man disappeared as quickly as he came. He tried not to be disappointed about that when he ate half of the pirozhkis in the bag.

With everyone avoiding him, he thought of one person who hasn't contacted him. Otabek. Why wasn't his friend messaging him? They had each other’s social medias and phone number. He was probably busy today, but… Otabek was actually the one, apart from his grandfather, he really wished to talk to.

Yuri huffed in irritation as he sat up, a disgruntled mewl from the cat when she was disturbed then settled against his side. He grabs his phone to open Skype to see if Otabek is online. The green icon displayed next to his friend’s name was there and he tapped on it. He then tapped the camera icon at the top right, wanting to video chat with him. The Skype call rang a few times before it was ended abruptly, causing the blond to eye the screen as if to glare at Otabek.

Then a message from him comes up in the next moment and he was disappointed.

 **Otabek.Altin:** _“I can't video chat right now. I’m at work. Sorry. Happy Birthday, Yuri. (^(エ)^)”_

Yuri sighed, feeling a bit of a sting in his chest. He was happy for the birthday wish, but he didn't like how he was kind of brushed to the side like that by his friend. It reminded him of how Viktor did that just so he could train Katsudon in Japan. There was no way anyone could say he wasn't bitter about that. Then he remembered Otabek was three hours ahead of him. His friend had bound to be at work right about now. Even if they had some time to chat, it would be when it is late in the evening for Otabek and Yuri would just be getting home from practice. So Yuri took a deep breath and blew a calming sigh, remembering he has to cherish the time he could talk to Otabek and building their friendship. And Yuri can definitely say he likes Otabek, more than anyone else. His friend was less unbearable and annoying than his his rink mates. Especially Viktor.

Yuri begins typing out a reply to his friend, glad he isn't ignoring him today like everyone else is doing. He could definitely talk to him for a little bit before he has to find something to do.

 **Yuri P:** _“Thanks, man. (=^･ｪ･^=) It's a shame you can't fly to Russia. Work’s really got you tied down, huh?”_

 **Otabek.Altin:** _“Yeah, it’s a pain but gotta make enough money to pay my coach. And I have to turn tables later. (￣(エ)￣)”_

Oh right, Otabek works as a DJ on some nights of the week. It was one of the many things that made his friend cool. Not to mention he knew how to calm the feisty blond whenever he was irritated. How interesting the stories of his family back in Almaty were. And again, Otabek was less terrible than the rest of the people he knew. The only other person Yuri liked being around was his grandfather so having Otabek around was actually a huge deal. Except for today since his friend lived in another country and he had to work.

 **Yuri P:** _“I’d trade my day with yours. Yakov gave me the day off. I feel like I might go fucking crazy if I don't do anything. (=ｘェｘ=)”_

 **Otabek.Altin:** _“Why not head to the rink? I get Yakov gave you the day off, but go there anyway. Or the ballet studio?”_

It would give him a chance to clear his head and to a degree, he is usually calmed by doing ballet. He has to choose his own music since he was sure Lilia won't be present. That was fine with him. He didn't want to listen to the music the woman had planned for his free skate program next season again. His friend had such good ideas.

 **Yuri P:** _“Maybe I will go to the ballet studio. Wish you were here to save me from boredom.”_

 **Otabek.Altin:** _“I wish I could but I can't get out of work. (ó㉨ò)”_

 **Yuri P:** _“I guess I should let you go then.”_

 **Otabek.Altin:** _“Sorry, Yuri. I will try to come down there tomorrow. See you soon.”_

 **Yuri P:** _“Okay. See you soon.”_

The thought of Otabek visiting him for his birthday made him almost giddy. There was a chance it might not happen but, Otabek visiting was such a good prospect to think about. He hopes it will happen. It lifted his irate mood to a moderately good one. Yuri watched his friend sign out and he did the same before setting his phone down on the bed.

He got up and slipped on his black leggings and black long sleeved shirt with leopard print stripes on his sleeves. Then ties his hair in a low messy bun before putting on his coat and boots. It was chilly outside at the most, the snow was currently melting. Surely the snow will come again before the weather changes. Yuri does not mind this since he was used to this back in Moscow. He finds it hilarious that Katsudon complains about how cold it is in Russia compared to Japan. At least Viktor was sympathetic to him unlike the blond.

After grabbing his bag, Yuri left the apartment and walked two floors down since the elevator was out of service again. Why did Yakov and Lilia live here again? He rolled his eyes and pulled the hood over his head as soon as the unforgiving winds hit him with full force. He was used to it but it didn't mean he liked it. Winter was an unrelenting bitch.

The walk to the ballet studio was short, maybe twenty minutes by foot. Yuri unlocks the door and slips inside. There wasn't anyone present. Good. He can let himself go. It wasn't like he couldn't do that before. It was just that lately he felt stunted, mentally and emotionally. He needed to be away from people so he could get his head together and actually make his free skate one to remember. It just needed something that will make it stand out from everyone else's. Including JJ’s. Not that he has seen what his enemy had planned just yet.

Yuri takes off his boots and slides on his ballet dance slippers, much more comfortable than the pointe shoes. God, he hated those. It was worse than wearing his skates. He could not count how many times he had lost a toenail. Gross.

He sets up the portable speakers then hooked up his phone to it. Going through the playlist, he found the song he was going to use for his free skate. He should be on the ice for it, but it was easier to work out the choreography through ballet and partly interpretative dance. He will be able to skate it properly tomorrow or the next day.

Tapping the play button on the music player, the song begins and Yuri hurries and gets into position in the first five seconds and he starts to move with the melody of the song. It begins to flow through him, like it was possessing him. The first move after he does a 180 degree turn on one foot was a series of step sequences, then cradling into himself before spreading his arms as if he was going to fly. He steps forward a few times then turns before leaping onto one foot and pirouettes. That would be when he does a layback spin. He steps out of it and takes four steps backwards, one foot pokes out, pinpointing where he would do a quad Lutz when he is on the ice. He would have to do an outside spread eagle once out of it but he can't really immolate that off the ice. He improvises with chaine turns. Of course he would have to work on this when he is on the ice again.

Yuri steps backwards, crossing steps once, twice, three times then spins on one foot. Holding one arm out as if asking someone to take it, he pulls it back in then begins a series of step sequences again, letting the music overtake him at this point. He doesn't hear anyone enter the studio as he gets too into the music, wanting to perfect it. His need to wow everyone who watches him, raising to new heights. This year will be a good one. His jumps will be quads and maybe one triple something. Maybe a triple toe loop combination. He improvised those with grande jattes and more pirouettes.

The music continually flows through him, making him feel powerful. Memories of a certain someone’s free skate flowed through his mind as he remembered how he moved. It was amazing and Yuri hoped to achieve that feeling that he witnessed. It carried him through the last part of the song where he jumps, spinning in the air and landing on one foot. Yuri does more step sequences and occasional leaps in time with the lyrics of the final verse. He lets out a breath, raising an arm to the air towards the ceiling as the song ends.

A single applause breaks the silence, startling him as he turns to the source of it. His eyes widen in surprise as they land on someone he hadn't expected to see today. All at once, a surge of various emotions coursed through him before his legs moved towards his friend. He practically ran and tackled Otabek, basically clinging onto him like a koala would. It surprised Otabek as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his good friend.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had to work,” Yuri breathed out in shock, trying to comprehend the situation. It was quite a bit to take in at once.

“I came to see you, Yuri.” Otabek answered, causing the blond to roll his eyes as he finally released his friend.

“Yeah dumbass, I get that but you said you had to work _today_ , Beka.”

“I have a week off so I could fly here. That’s why I couldn’t video chat during a five hour flight.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at this. Was this a joke? No sane friend would just do all of that for another friend’s birthday. He was beyond ecstatic, yet he kept the feeling to himself. 

“And practice?”

“I will do that at your rink. My coach threatened me with rigorous exercises if I slack off. He is scarier than your coach.”

Yakov probably won't be happy with that. Whatever.

“I bet.” Yuri lightly flicks at Otabek’s forehead, mustering a glare at his friend before it turned into a small smile. “You're a real dumbass, you know.

“Probably but you were still happy to see me.”

Yuri remembers just a minute ago where he literally tackle hugged Otabek. He flushes, the dark pink tint spread to his shoulders. Not even four months into their friendship and he acted like a complete buffoon in front of Otabek. God, Viktor was rubbing off on him. Embarrassing. He wasn't going to live that down for a while.

“If you mention this to anyone, I will murder you.” He said halfheartedly and Otabek laughs.

“It’ll be our little secret, Yuri.” he promises then decides to change the subject. “Your dancing was amazing. It was far different from how I remember. More refined.”

The comment from his friend makes his heart warm. It meant he was doing a good job so far with the choreography. And he was able to impress Otabek. That was a very good thing. However, to reel his emotions in, he tried to brush it off as a casual thing.

“Training under Lilia kind of does that. Maybe you should come train under her.” He joked and he went over to his bag where he had his boots sitting near. Otabek shook his head.

“Nah. I didn't do so well the last time I did ballet.”

“Hm. What a shame. It does help with skating, but to each their own.” He shrugs and slides out of his ballet slippers and tugs on his boots. “I would teach you a few things but I'm starving. Let’s head back to my place.”

“Sure.” Otabek was not familiar with St. Petersburg so he hopes Yuri will guide him to where he lives.

They left the ballet studio and locked it up before heading back to the apartment building.

Yuri and Otabek spent their afternoon listening to music, playing video games, and just doing goofy stuff while posting the photos they took onto their respective Instagram accounts. He even had his friend try his grandfather's pirozhkis he had left over and felt happier than ever when Otabek said he liked them. He definitely chose the right friend. It was a fun day so far, his earlier irritation forgotten. It seemed like Otabek had a way of calming him no one else could. It was refreshing. Yuri honestly couldn't remember when he felt so relaxed around someone who wasn't his grandpa.

A text message came in while they relaxed on the couch, with Yuri leaning against Otabek. The jet lag had hit the Kazakh skater a while ago and he was slowly drifting in and out of sleep. He woke right up when Yuri sat upright.

Viktor sent him a text telling him to come to the rink and to not dawdle. What the hell? A part of him wanted to ignore the text and just chill here with Otabek but, it nagged at him that he should head to the skating rink anyway. He had a hunch on why he had to go. To humor Viktor, he decided to get ready to go, pulling on his boots then brushing his hair so it wouldn't look messy like he had been sleeping.

“Hey, where are you going?” Otabek asked, rubbing his eyes.

“To the rink. Viktor texted me telling me to come.” Yuri answered, shrugging into his jacket.

“I’ll come along.” Otabek said as he hoists himself off the couch and shrugs on his jacket and boots as well.

“I hope so. You're the only sane one here. Who knows what that guy has planned.” Yuri wasn't looking forward to whatever Viktor had planned.

After much consideration, they decided to take their skates with them. Both Yuri and Otabek left the apartment and walked to the rink, slowly crossing the bridge to take a few pictures. They talked about things unrelated to skating, including Otabek’s job as a DJ. And Yuri makes a mental note to go to Kazakhstan to visit Otabek because he wanted to see his friend do his thing in the clubs.

They enter the rink, walking past the empty reception area where the skates are stacked. When they enter the dimly lit rink, the lights suddenly turn on and Yuri’s and Otabek’s vision was filled with tiger print. Balloons, the decorations, and even the cake — Yuri plans on taking lots of pictures of it before anyone can get a bite. If he decides to let anyone eat the cake at all.

He felt like he wanted to melt in the floor when Viktor, Yuuri, and the rest of his rink mates skated onto the ice as music started to play. The choreography was sort of all over the place, the collective singing of happy birthday in Russian hurt his ears. Georgi was being dramatic as usual. Mila was pretty elegant on the ice but kind of faltered when she kept looking at Georgi being extra, her giggles were heard in between lyrics. Viktor and Yuuri were skating in a pair and managed to not make Yuri want to gag with their cheesiness. They seemed to be dialing that back a lot for today. He was about to gut Otabek with the skates he was carrying on his shoulder for laughing at his general reaction of…whatever this was. It was expected and from the looks of Viktor’s face, he was pleased with Yuri’s reaction as they finished skating and singing. That was mortifying…

“The fuck is all of this?” Yuri griped, the heat in his face increased tenfold.

“Surprise birthday skate party,” Viktor chirped happily. “You only turn sixteen once!”

“Katsudon, was this your doing?” the blond asked, glowering at the Japanese skater.

“Kind of, but Viktor thought of the whole skating part. It was kind of short notice.” Yuuri explained, not even bothered that the birthday boy was giving him the stare of death. “To be fair, I thought we should throw you a birthday party.”

_‘I’m going to kill that old man.’_

“Of course… At least the decorations are cool. Shut it, Beka.” He barked at his friend who was unable to stop himself from laughing then everyone joined him. “I hate all of you…”

Well, not really.

The party was kind of a blur for Yuri. He usually had quiet parties with just him and his grandfather. Those he will forever cherish even when he doesn't have them anymore. Large parties with his rink mates with Yuuri Katsuki and Otabek in the mix...it was so foreign and weird. At the same time, it was nice and he felt...good receiving a party like this. With his grandfather showing up at the rink, it felt like everything was really complete. The elderly man and Otabek meeting was also an experience. It was a good sign his grandfather took a liking to his good friend. He will definitely remember this day for a while. Unfortunately, the tiger cake did not survive after Yuri got his photos of it. That was one disappointment for today. A minor one.

Several hours passed and it was dark outside now. Everyone had to depart after Yakov decided to pull the plug on the party. Practice was at 5am and it was 9pm now. Otabek was included in on this as a birthday request from Yuri. The man allowed it for the duration of Otabek’s stay. He just asked that they don't distract each other. Yuri protested he and his friend were not like Viktor and Yuuri. It was awkward trying to pitch that when Yuri had Otabek come back to his bedroom. He was not going to have his friend sleep on the floor.

When they were alone, Otabek had dug in his bag for something. He retrieved the large package from his bag and brought it back to Yuri, sitting on the bed next to him. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he watched Yuri open the gift he had for him.

Yuri was surprised when he opened the box and saw inside was a full helmet, leopard print and just his style. This kind of thing was impossible to find. He was speechless. But, why--

“I thought of when you come to see me, you’ll have a helmet of your own when I take you sightseeing around Almaty.” Otabek explained.

 _When…_ That was a good thought. No, a definite promise.

“I will make time to fly there sooner. Your birthday is too damn far.” Yuri laughed. He was overwhelmed with emotion. This was the best present he had ever received. He pulled his friend into a one armed hug while cradling the helmet. “Thanks for this.”

“You're welcome, Yuri.” Otabek briefly returned the hug. “We should sleep.”

Oh right. Morning practice. The excitement of today almost made him forget. Yuri carefully placed the helmet back in the box and set it to the side of the bed, out of the way. He crawled back in the bed as Otabek hesitantly laid down.

The bed wasn't exactly small, but it was kind of strange for the Kazakh skater to sleep next to anyone. Though, Yuri wasn't just anyone. It didn't matter if they were guys or if it reduced their masculinity to sleep next to each other and not do anything. It was weird since Otabek hasn't slept next to anyone since he was little when there were thunderstorms. He attempts to get himself to sleep and he heard soft snores from beside him. Yuri was fast asleep. His hair was splayed across the pillow, the bangs nearly covered all of his face. It was kind of…cute. He wouldn't tell Yuri that, lest he wants to be murdered in his sleep.

Otabek turns to face his sleeping friend and moves the hair out of his face without waking him, fingers lingered on the skin there before he pulled them away. The pale, flawless skin felt warm under his touch.

“Happy Birthday, Yura.” Otabek whispers, knowing Yuri wouldn't hear it. Then he allows sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flight times confuse me. I tried looking up how long it takes to get to Russia from Kazakhstan and got mixed results... Sorry for the inaccurate information I wrote. I had to write what I could. ＼(;´□｀)/
> 
> Before you guys get on me about the dance sequence, I know it isn't good. It was a challenge for me to write in such a descriptive sense in the first place. It seemed better in my head... Also, I was listening to "Believer" by Imagine Dragons on repeat while writing this scene. And yes it will be what Yurio will skate to for his Free Skate. At least in this story.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked this even though it was rushed. (⌒_⌒;) I have not slept so I will fix whatever mistakes I missed when I am more awake;;;


	2. Family Values (Hello, Kazakhstan!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It made him realize one big thing he hadn't thought of before. How at home everyone tried to make him feel despite his attitude and the huge language barrier. Yuri liked the Katsukis when he was in Japan for a short while. And he likes Otabek’s family. They were so different and they had this in common._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ This is my contribution to Yuri Plisetsky Week! And for Day 2 was “Family and Friends.” Otabek and Yurio are still friends here but there is a little more pining with Yurio subconsciously listing, all the things he likes about Otabek. (*´∀`*)

It was in the middle of the skating season of 2015-2016 and it was in between competitions. He knew he should be practicing his routines for his short program and free skate. Lilia and Yakov have been on him since he had been quite distracted lately. Particularly since his birthday. Or after Otabek left a week after that. Of course his mood soured exponentially because his best friend left. Not that Yuri has seen a problem with that. He missed Otabek and he wasn't messing up on his jumps. Okay maybe he messed up once. To be fair, he changed his quad Lutz to a quad Salchow recently and he keeps switching back to the Lutz out of habit.

His drive to practice so he could probably see Otabek during the the one of the skate events of the Grand Prix circuit kept him going. If they skated for the same country, they would see each other every day. Too bad it wasn't like that for the two friends. They had to keep contact with minimal Skype video chats and text messaging. Which was difficult with how work and practice has kept Otabek fairly busy. And Yuri’s situation was no better. He has sponsors but to keep them, he needed to keep winning competitions. It left him with so little time to chat with Otabek and it was frustrating. It may be why Yuri was so distracted. He really missed his best friend. Seeing him once three months ago for his birthday was not enough.

On the morning of the start of June as soon as practice had ended, Yuri had boarded a flight for Almaty, Kazakhstan. He bought the ticket without saying anything and left. Yakov had contacted him by the time the plane was in the air and he obviously was not happy. Yuri stifled a laugh as he listened to the man rant to him angrily, saying he was irresponsible. He retorts with that he will come back to Russia and practice in a week, claiming to have business in Almaty when that was a lie.

This was practically a self-indulgent vacation for Yuri. And his purpose of it was to visit Otabek. He has his helmet with him so his friend will live up to the promise of showing him around the city on his motorcycle. It’ll be fun. He messages Otabek he was already on the way and told him when he will be landing. It would be shortly after when Otabek gets off of work, around 4pm. That was a perfect time since they would get in some sights before Otabek takes him back to his house.

Oh, Yuri realized he would be meeting his best friend’s family. Damn… He suddenly became nervous. Yuri’s own relationship with his own parents were not good. With all the things they said and done to him, before and after he became a big name in the figure skating world, he was on the worst terms with them. Someone couldn't cut the icy tension with a chainsaw if they happened to be in the same room as Yuri. Despite his terrible first beginnings, Yuri hoped it wasn't the same for Otabek. No one deserves shitty parents.

Yuri lets out a sigh as he watched the clouds go by outside of the window. The sun was blinding yet it made the clouds look so pure. He had a childish thought of wanting to touch the clouds or eat them. the blond distracts his strange thoughts by replying to Otabek again when his phone chimed with another message from him. A six hour flight would not go fast enough for the impatient blond with each text exchanged between them. He couldn't calm himself as he told his friend he was beyond excited to see him and of course his messages to the Kazakh skater was full of typos. Otabek picked at him about it.

 **Beka:** _“Yura, you have so many typos lmao”_

 **Yura:** _“Fuck you. (=ｘェｘ=)”_

 **Beka:** _“You wish lolol”_

 **Yura:** _“I don't mean literally. You're such an asshole.”_

 **Beka:** _“But you love me anyway. (^(エ)^)”_

Yuri blushed at that retort Otabek replied with not a moment later. Why did he have to say that? He was sure the older male was joking around but he dismissed it as some good fun they usually have between them at times. He changes the subject before he thinks too much on what was said.

A nagging worry gets to him and against his better judgment, he tells Otabek about it with some restrictions. His friend didn't need to carry all of his baggage. Their friendship was still new for that. He decided to text his friend on how he was worried about meeting his parents. It wasn't like they were boyfriends or anything. If that was taboo in Russia, Yuri knew full well it was likely the same in Kazakhstan but probably worse. Why the hell was he thinking about this? It wasn't a huge concern for him for obvious reasons. They were not dating. Thank god, he didn't text _that_ concern to Otabek.

The blond just mentioned that he was worried about Otabek’s parents not liking him. His best friend assured him his parents will adore him despite his colorful language. Yuri promised Otabek he will be on his “best” behavior for the duration of his visit in Almaty. Yuri’s anxiousness was quelled by the time Otabek had to get back to work. There were still a few hours left of his shift and he will be there to meet Yuri when he gets off the plane. The weather was sunny in Almaty so nothing in regards to mother nature will keep Otabek from being the one to meet up with Yuri.

Yuri tells Otabek he will see him soon and they stop messaging each other for the rest of the flight. It was a boring one and the stupid romance movie for the in flight movie was not making it better. The blond fell asleep during the first twenty minutes of it, his dreams consisted of the moment he met Otabek and when first rode on the back of Otabek’s motorcycle. He took such a liking to the other skater right away. He didn't realize it then but he felt warmth radiating from Otabek’s back as he held onto him while speeding through the back alleyways of Barcelona. The warmth made Yuri feel at ease like he was home. It was odd unconsciously thinking that of someone he had just met (again.)

It was a good dream that helped him relax completely.

•••

As soon as he entered the terminal area of the building, Yuri’s eyes scanned the area for Otabek. There was a lot of people in the area, meeting their loved ones or business partners. Some were holding signs with names on them. And then Yuri saw him. He was holding an orange sign with his name written on it and cats drawn in the corner. It always surprised Yuri that he knew him so well. His best friend. Otabek.

Yuri dashed towards Otabek, shoving people out of the way and ran into his friend’s awaiting arms. He drops the bag he was holding as he tackled him. It felt so good to reunite with someone he hasn't seen in a long time. He made the amused Otabek drop the sign he was holding and Yuri probably looked like an idiot for how he acted but he didn't care. His mood was good, soaring into the skies like he literally was not too long ago and Otabek felt warm. It made him feel wonderfully at ease. He was with his friend again as promised. Though, the sense of mortification caught up with him and he let go of Otabek. A light pink blush tinted his cheeks with a bit of color as he picked up his bag.

“So…” Yuri began as he pulled the hood over his head to hide his face, yet still met Otabek’s eyes. “I'm here.”

“Yes, you are and we have a lot to do. But first, we’re going sightseeing.” Otabek declared and Yuri didn't miss how those brown eyes sparkled when the excitement was evident.

Yuri hurriedly dug in his bag and fished out the helmet. Good thing he didn't scratch it up when he had dropped his bag moments earlier. He was glad to see Otabek’s smile when he held up the leopard print helmet out for him to see. Then he hoists his bag onto his shoulder before walking with Otabek. He figured since he was here, he would stay with Otabek and his family. Then all sorts of questions popped into his head. Where did he live? What kind of house did he live in? Or was it an apartment? Is it a good neighborhood? And was Otabek’s family nice? Yuri was still nervous about meeting them.

His experience with meeting other people's parents wasn't good but not bad either. Katsudon’s family was pretty nice though. He liked them. Mari was especially nice to him. Before he left Japan, he had said his goodbyes to the Katsukis. Now that he thought of them again after a long time, he hoped they were doing well and he missed them. Maybe he will talk to Katsudon about visiting Japan again, considering his own Japanese isn't good enough to even go on a trip by himself.

Otabek noticed he was lost in thought as they walked and got his attention, waving a hand in front of the blond's face. It startled Yuri as he blinked and stared at his concerned friend.

“Hey, are you in there? You kind of disappeared on me.” He asked.

“I am,” Yuri answered, hiding his uncertainty. Of course it seemed like Otabek didn't buy it, yet he didn't push him for an answer. Yuri didn't want to ruin the visit. They left the airport within minutes and Otabek helps put Yuri’s larger bag in the trunk of the motorcycle when they approached it. He puts on his helmet and mounts his friend’s bike behind him. It fit just right. It was still the best birthday present ever.

Otabek tells Yuri to hold on as he starts the motorcycle. Yuri holds onto Otabek as if his life depends on it and it does. The same warmth he felt from Otabek before was still there. It relaxed him and made him feel calm as he took in the sights.

The first thing Yuri thought when he took in the first bits of Almaty, Kazakhstan was the mountains. There was mountains everywhere. It was green. Very green. And the city was coming closer to view. He wondered if this part of the world will actually come alive. It was a strange aesthetic to the beautiful nature itself but Yuri didn't dislike it. Actually, he found Almaty to be beautiful. He was glad his friend grew up in such a aesthetically pleasing place especially after they drove into the city. Yuri would have taken a video if he wasn't on a motorcycle. He just settled for taking in the green and beige scenery with his eyes. If he had to compare the beautiful, flashy brightness of Hasetsu in Japan to the calm, earth toned city of Almaty Kazakhstan… He had to say he liked Almaty more. Hell, he may be biased for thinking this. Oh well. It didn't change the fact he was liking this place already.

Otabek passed what looked like a cathedral. Was that the Russian Orthodox church he found on the internet? It looked ancient and Yuri didn't think he would see it in person. He thought it was kind of cool and he won't mention to Otabek that he got curious about Almaty and searched it up on the internet. His best friend’s Instagram only had so many pictures of his hometown. Not that Otabek frequently used his Instagram in the first place. He only did so recently because he was in Russia with him not too long ago. No...actually, three months was too long ago.

The city seemed laid back yet it was bustling. There were some signs in Russian or Kazakh or both. If Yuri lived here, he would be able to get around just fine. It was still a lot to take in despite being on a motorcycle. The blond skater figured it was better than riding in a car or bus where everything passes in a blur.

Otabek stopped at a red light and shouted over the sound of his bike as he pointed to the right. Yuri looked and to the right of them was a large building and he knew right away it was a skating rink before he even saw the sign. Said sign was in Kazakh of course.

“That's my home rink,” he told Yuri who was taking in the outside of the building.

“Think we can go tomorrow?” Yuri asked and Otabek laughed.

“I have morning practice at 5 am if you're up for it.”

“Definitely.” Yuri was definitely up for it. As much as he wanted to go now, the jet lag will hit him soon enough.

The ride through the city was a lot to take in, but it became breathtaking when the sun was beginning to set. At another red light, it was the perfect time for Yuri to snap a picture of the orange/pink sky along with the buildings the sun shined on. He pockets his phone then holds onto Otabek tightly just before the light changed.

The scenery smoothly changed into a suburban area, a middle to high class one and Otabek turned into the neighborhood. He slowed down then, knowing there were kids out and about. They were probably getting in playtime during the last bit of sunlight before the parents call them in for dinner. It was drawing close to that time anyway.

Otabek turns down a street and pulls into the driveway of a two-story house. Yuri becomes nervous just as the Kazakh skater turns off the engine and they mount off the bike. They take off their helmets and store it in the trunk after getting Yuri’s bag out. Yuri watched his friend wheel the vehicle into the garage.

At this time, a short woman, about five feet even and with medium brown shoulder length hair opens the door. She sees Yuri then runs toward him. Shit. He froze in place as she pulls him into a hug, speaking excitedly in Kazakh to him. What was she saying to him?

“Mom... Yuri doesn't know any Kazakh,” Otabek reminded her fondly in his mother language.

It stunned Yuri to hear Otabek speak Kazakh. It was kind of like hearing Katsudon speak Japanese for the first time in a while. Though he found it so foreign with Otabek. They only shared Russian and some English between them. To hear Otabek speak in his native language was nice.

“Sorry, Yuri.” The woman replied kindly in Russian. Good, his best friend wouldn't have to translate for him. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Otabek hasn't brought a friend home before.”

Wait, never? Wow… He had no idea how to react to that bit of information.

“Really.” He eyes his friend who just shrugs. Yuri knows Otabek has friends but this was weird. Maybe he didn't have the time or something to invite them over.

“I’ll explain later.” Otabek promised.

The three of them go inside the house and Yuri smells a variety of delicious foods. Dinner was being cooked and he suddenly felt hungry. Airplane food was definitely not enough. And he wanted to try the Kazakh food since Otabek spoke so highly of it. But first, he needed to set his stuff down before eating and meeting the rest of Otabek’s family. So far, his mom was nice. Excited and overly affectionate, but still nice. Yuri felt accepted already and he found himself warming up to her.

The two males set up in Otabek’s bedroom and were just relaxing when they were ambushed again. This time by Otabek’s older sister who turned out to be a huge fan of Yuri. She was a little taller than Otabek by a couple of inches and had long dark brown hair that reached her slim waist. Overall she was very pretty — do good looks run in this family? — but was likely older than Mila by five years. He had a thought that she was like a girl version of Otabek then he killed that thought. She didn't know much Russian so Otabek had to translate what she said. Until she said something that brought a deep red tint to Otabek’s face and he muttered something back to her in almost a threat. She laughed and turned to Yuri and spoke in what little Russian she knew.

“My brother is weird but please continue being friend to him.” With that said, she left the room.

_‘What the fuck happened?’_

“What did she say?” Yuri demanded.

“Nothing.” His friend replied all too quickly. Now Yuri really wanted to know. It probably had something to do with him. “Nursulu was just joking around.”

Yuri was about to say something else in response to that when Otabek’s mother appeared in the doorway. The woman told them it was time to wash up for dinner. He would need to interrogate the other male later. Otabek leads Yuri to the bathroom not far from his room and lets him use it first. Yuri uses the toilet then washes his hands. He opened the door and noticed Otabek was going through his phone, lost in thought.

“Hey, I'm finished. You can wash your hands now.” Yuri says, poking Otabek’s cheek with damp fingers then laughed when the older teen started. That got his attention.

“Real classy, Yura.” He replied, still kind of out of it as he slipped into the bathroom and washed his hands. Yuri thought nothing on it since Otabek was back to his normal self by the time he exited the bathroom and walked downstairs together.

Entering the dining room, the table was already set. The dinner spread looked amazing and Yuri was famished. He also met Otabek’s father and grandmother. What a nice old lady, he thought. The father was kind of blunt with Yuri’s appearance on how feminine he looks. It sat with him the wrong way but, he was aware the man had nothing against him. Yuri sat at the table next to Otabek and was ready to dig in. However, he had to pause so his family could say a prayer. Oh, this was awkward. Yuri wasn't religious at all. He found it really stupid to believe in a divine being that no human was sure existed or not. Since Otabek seemed serious about it and asked him in a hushed whisper to bow his head and hold his hand, he didn't dare to say anything against it. Out of common respect, Yuri did as his friend asked, holding his sister’s left hand and just listened to Otabek’s father say a prayer in Kazakh then with his mother finishing it off in Russian that she hopes Yuri enjoys his stay in Kazakhstan. It was oddly a good feeling to Yuri in being acknowledged in a prayer. His grandfather did this too when he used to live with him. He had nearly forgotten what that was like…

Dinner goes by with the family engaging in conversation in Kazakh. Yuri didn't understand a word of it, but was so curious about the language because it sounded similar to Russian, only making out one or two words. Nursulu told Yuri she loved his free skate and has the music used in it saved on her phone. Of course he thanked her and she seemed happy to converse even just a little. Otabek’s father asked Yuri how long he has been skating because he was so good while the mother and grandmother asked questions about how long he and Otabek were friends. It was all so overwhelming, but he felt included and very welcomed into this world. It really reminded him of when he was in Japan.

It made him realize one big thing he hadn't thought of before. How at home everyone tried to make him feel despite his attitude and the huge language barrier. Yuri liked the Katsukis when he was in Japan for a short while. And he likes Otabek’s family. They were so different and they had this in common. His own parents never gave him that feeling and he only had a taste of it from his grandmother when she was alive and his grandfather. This was his first time experiencing it in full, like really in full. He was genuinely happy and felt the brief sting of tears but held them back. He was glad Otabek had a good place to grow up in.

After dinner, Yuri offers to help with the dishes since he had been fed. And the food was so good. He didn't want to compare Kazakhstan’s food to Japan’s but they were neck and neck. Otabek’s mother told Yuri to go relax with Otabek and shooed him away. The blond was kind of tired yet kind of jittery when he and Otabek went up to his bedroom. He sat on the bed as he watched Otabek take some clothes out of his closet. Even doing mundane things like this and singing to the music playing on his laptop looked cool when Otabek was doing it. The Kazakh skater then sat down on the bed next to the blond who was trying to calm himself.

_‘What the fuck is wrong with you? He’s just sitting close to you, calm down.’_

“So Yura, what do you want to do? Play video games? Watch a movie?” Otabek asked. Yuri just shrugged, unable to process much at the moment. He was feeling a little tired already. Not that he would let Otabek know that.

“Well, we won't be doing any of that tonight because we’re going to a party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toughest part of this chapter was the research. I spent more time researching than writing this chapter and that ate up my time to write it properly. Because I wanted Yurio to sightsee with Otabek on his motorcycle. ⊙︿⊙ But the research was cool because i saw photos of Almaty, Kazakhstan and it is so pretty. ♥ I had to improvise on Otabek's living situation, but hope you guys liked this~ (◕‿◕)♡


	3. Yuri and Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As Yuri reached in the box to pet the kittens to say goodbye, the mixed cream colored brown one brushed against his hand and gazed up at him. Soft purrs emitted from her tiny body as she rubs herself against the blond’s hand. Then the moment that made him come to a decision, was when she licked his hand. He melted. Yuri fell in love with her then. This is the one. He **had** to take her home now. He absolutely **loved** her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with a third contribution for Yuri Plisetsky week! For day 4 was "Yuri + Pets." I thought I could easily write this prompt but, I made some miscalculations in regards to my abilities... But, fast forward to domestic otayuri! (Day 3 was skipped because I was busy and I could not think of what to write for the prompt.)
> 
> In here, Yuri just turned 19 and Otabek is 22. This is partly a flashback chapter but it is short. The lady problem got to me and the fatigue is hitting me hard. But there is some otayuri for you guys. Like legit romantic otayuri instead of pining.
> 
> Edit 3/12/2018: Should anyone come across this chapter, I wrote this BEFORE finding out that Yuri's cat is canonly named "Puma Tiger Scorpion" a.k.a. "Potya." I'd change it but it's been a year, so. ƪ(•̃͡ε•̃͡)∫
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the pet fluff! ♥

He really wondered if his cat was solar powered or like the sun itself. Yuri saw her sleep near the window while the sun was out during the afternoon hours while the sun was out. Then she relocated herself over to Yuri and basically hopped into his lap. She was so warm and a purr of content was felt when he started to pet her. Such a spoiled little girl. Yuri really couldn't see his life without his cat. Other than Otabek, he felt like he would really be alone. She was his other friend, too. He felt so bad when he had to leave her a lot. At least his grandfather could take care of her while he had to be away for months at a time for competition after competition.

Now that Yuri was home, he could spend time with Mika again and give her lots of love. Best part of this was that Otabek is here with him during a two month visit. Best birthday gift ever to be able to relax at home with his cute cat and equally cute boyfriend. Cuddling on the couch with them filled his heart with warmth that would melt the snow outside. Domestic life at its finest for Yuri.

It was still cold outside, like 10 below. He was cuddling with Otabek on the couch. Since it was off season, they were using this time to relax from their last win at a competition as pairs and not a separate entity as before. The now 19 year old skater never thought he would be so happy and proud of his boyfriend for taking the gold while he took the silver at this year’s Grand Prix Final. It was bittersweet, but it was Otabek’s first major win and he got to take the gold back to his country like he wished. And now they are together on a couch in Yuri’s apartment with a sleeping cat on the blond’s lap. This was such a good life. Off season in figure skating was a beautiful thing when you bust your ass to win something and actually do that. Well, sort of.

Yuri’s hand scratched behind Mika’s ear occasionally as he pet her, his mind drifted to the past. Five years seem like nothing to anyone else, but to Yuri...it was important. It was the start of a beautiful friendship between cat and man.

•••

At fourteen, he had stayed in Moscow during off season. He was shopping for the ingredients for his grandfather so the man could make pirozhki for him. It was his favorite dish his grandfather was happy to make for him. His birthday was in a few days and Yuri wanted to get the the things he needed from the store before the second snowstorm hits. He was in and out of the store even with the amount of people trying their damndest to get their hands on the meat and milk they could get their hands on. Yuri was faster than the non athletic people and claimed the last bit of what everyone else was fighting tooth and nail for.

The blond pulled his hood over his head to protect himself from the winds while approaching an alleyway. He was about to pass it when he heard tiny mewls then froze, knowing what the sound belonged to. Kittens. Yuri turns down the alleyway and sees a damp box sitting sideways and an even smaller box inside it covered by the blanket. He peers inside and there are surely five kittens there. Abandoned and cold. They had to be no more than a few months old. They were so small. Yuri ached for them. If he leaves them out here, they will die. Whoever left them here deserves a kick in the face.

Without a thought he picks up the box and manages to carry it along with his two grocery bags of food. The blanket was over the top of the box in a poor attempt to shield the kittens from the harsh winter weather. Each mewl from them tugged at Yuri’s heart strings… He couldn't take them all home so, to the animal shelter it is. Thankfully it was not far even when he practically ran there.

He entered the building, feeling relief when the warmth of the heater hit his chilled skin. The kittens seemed to settle down but their meals were still loud. A shelter employee approached Yuri and she had a sweet demeanor about her. He figured she was the one to approach with these kittens and he opened his mouth to speak to her. Of course he explained how he found the kittens on the side of the road, more specifically the alleyway. He sets the box on the counter with the groceries and peered inside.

The kittens were so cute, one was white, two were gray, one was a mixture of black and gray, and the smallest one was mostly a creamy ivory color with dark brown patches on her fur; mostly on her paws, tail and face. Her large blue eyes watched him curiously and she let out a cute meow at him. Yuri fell for her but he knew he probably could not take her home. Their mewling grew loud again. They were hungry. The woman assisting him examined each kitten, mentioning they needed to be fed right away and also mentioned they will be examined by a veterinarian soon. Yuri would have left. He needed to go back home because he had groceries but felt torn because of the tiny kittens. Ah, such a tough decision…

As Yuri reached in the box to pet the kittens to say goodbye, the mixed cream colored brown one brushed against his hand and gazed up at him. Soft purrs emitted from her tiny body as she rubs herself against the blond’s hand. Then the moment that made him come to a decision, was when she licked his hand. He melted. Yuri fell in love with her then. This is the one. He _had_ to take her home now. He absolutely **_loved_** her.

The woman had watched how the whole thing transpired and she decided to intervene. She explained he would need to take the kitten to the vet, how to feed and care a kitten, and everything. Yuri nodded, listening as he picked the small kitten up and held her close to his chest. She immediately snuggled against him. He wasn't going to survive her acting so adorable.

As he cradled this adorable fluff to his chest, he remembered the other kittens. What would happen to them? Would they be adopted? Or would they simply stay here until they grow too old to be adopted? It worried Yuri and he couldn't stop his worry from showing as the woman noticed.

“We will make sure they get into a good home, sir.” She assured him.

“I would take them all home, but…” He trailed off. His grandfather didn't know he impulsively adopted a kitten. Boy was the elderly man going to be angry. Yuri will deal with that when the time comes.

“It’s alright. Most people cannot provide a home for more than one pet. This little one will be fine if you're looking after her.” The woman gently pet the small kitten in Yuri’s arms. She left him for a moment then returned with supplies including food for the kitten and handed them to Yuri who put them into the bag full of groceries. He’ll separate them when he gets home.

Yuri thanked her and put his new kitten in his thick coat while carrying the groceries on his arm. Her claws dug into his skin a little, she was attempting to keep herself from falling in case Yuri decides to drop her. Like that was going to happen. After making sure the tiny kitten was shielded from the cold, Yuri left the building and started making his way home.

The conversation he had with his grandfather was long as the man made dinner and Yuri fed the kitten. Nikolai explained in full that Yuri was responsible for the kitten’s care until he has to leave the country for any competitions. Of course Yuri understood this. He was just glad he had rescued this kitten. She has a home now and that was what mattered to him. He was also glad Nikolai didn't make him abandon the kitten. It would have saddened Yuri.

“So what do you plan on naming her?” His grandfather asked.

“Mika.” Yuri answered without a second thought. Actually, he wanted to name the first cat he got, male or female, that name since he was little. It was only a secret to Yuri he has thought extensively on the name of his cat like she was his first born child. Well, technically she was in a way. Mika was part of his family and his heart now. Nothing could ever change that.

•••

A content sounding laugh left Yuri’s lips as he glanced down at his five year old cat sleeping comfortably in his lap. He thought of how five years was such a short time for her yet so much has happened in her small, cat life. So far, Yuri hoped he had made it fulfilling enough for Mika. He hoped she had gotten enough love from her despite his months upon months of disappearance. The blond couldn't thank his grandfather enough for taking care of Mika while he was gone. He was so grateful.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” He heard Otabek ask him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“How I rescued Mika and her siblings from freezing to death several years ago,” Yuri answered, taking his eyes away from his cat for a moment to look at his boyfriend.

“That must have been quite a memory for you to smile like that.” Otabek marveled as he noticed how happy his partner had become within seconds.

“It was on par with the time we met in Barcelona four years ago,” Yuri admitted fondly and Otabek raised an eyebrow.

“Glad to know I’m on equal stance with your cat.” He joked as Yuri elbows Otabek in his side.

“I love my cat but I value the humans I care about too, you know.” Yuri hesitated for a moment despite being the bold one in their relationship. “You just happen to be my favorite one. Next to grandpa.”

Otabek smiled and hugged Yuri closer to himself then kissed the top of his head. “Will you tell me that story on how you saved a litter of kittens?”

“Beka, you heard this story before.”

“One more time won't hurt. Please?” Yuri rolled his eyes but he didn't decline.

“You're lucky I love you, Beka.” Otabek chuckled, murmuring an ‘I love you too’ as Yuri began delving into the story of how he met Mika and saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I think this is Yuri's cat in canon~](https://cartier-siberian-cats.com/midnight-rain-x-chat-noir/) I don't know much about the cat but this is what I found closest to it. I made the cat a girl, obviously. ～(^з^)-♡
> 
> I rewrote this twice and I am still not satisfied with how it turned out. But I hope this was remotely enjoyable. Next chapter will hopefully be better because it will be a party scene;;;


	4. Feel Good Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuri felt like he had entered in a different world. Here, he wasn't a danseur, or prima ballerina, or an gold medalist ice skater. Here, he was a 16 year old male with his best friend enjoying a night out together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for _**Yuri Plisetsky Week Day 5:** Social Media_ and it was difficult to write;;; If no one knows why I named the chapter this by the time you finish reading this, I will be so disappointed. (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> I am severely late with day 5 of Yuri Plisetsky week and I'm so sorry. I haven't been feeling well half way through the week and couldn't finish this on time thankfully I can still submit my contributions up until the end of April! I am still a little under the weather but I felt good enough to write this! (I have never been to Almaty, Kazakhstan as a whole so what I wrote is so inaccurate.)
> 
> I also have never been to a rave so what I wrote was likely inaccurate, but this is fiction so, fuck it. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ Do not drink while underage, guys. Unless you are in Europe...or Russia. Drinking and purchasing age in Kazakhstan is 21 so both Otabek and Yurio were underage drinking in here.
> 
> Lindsey Stirling is someone you should definitely check out. I found her music several years ago but forgot about it until maybe last month when I heard it used in an movie. ['Night Vision'](https://youtu.be/Lw8Xnwplbzg) and ['Eclipse'](https://youtu.be/Os72Gs9nXk0) are my favorites. ♡ I know dubstep is not everyone's thing, but violin mixed with that.... Amazing.
> 
> Ahhhh I hope this is good!

The party, as Otabek had explained, was practically a rave. Yuri has never been to one before and he knew Otabek was also a DJ so maybe that was why he suggested they should go out. Yuri had got ready in the bathroom, dressing in his most comfortable black distressed skinny jeans with a grey cheetah print shirt and his black jacket. He wasn't trying to impress anyone with his outfit choice. It was just so comfortable to wear. His black half-calf boots also fit his look well and it gave him a centimeter in height in case someone tries to pick a fight with him. Or bring up his “delicate” look as an insult. Yuri was still growing after all. Thinking of the few times JJ has purposefully done that really angers him. If he wasn't going through a major competition, he would have decked the pretentious Canadian asshole to the ground. And make the older man regret he was ever born.

 _‘That dickwad isn't here and he manages to piss me off. Fucking JJ…’_ He thought as he huffed.

He laced up his boots and tied them extra tight. Yuri made sure he looked good in the mirror and took out his phone to snap a few selfies. He uploads it to his Instagram, mentioning he was going out to a party and tags Otabek’s Instagram since he is going with him. Tonight is going to be fun. Wild, but fun. No one will ruin his night. Not even JJ whether he was actually here in Kazakhstan or not. Speaking of JJ, the Canadian skater commented on his photo as soon as he posted it.

 **jjleroy!15:** _”Someone is looking feminine tonight ;P”_

 **yuri-plisetsky:** _“Fuck off @jjleroy!15”_

Of course that asshole had to say something about his outfit. Leopard print was not feminine nor his entire outfit in general. At the most, his look was androgynous, especially with his hair having grown four inches. He knew JJ was being a dick, but he hated those offhanded comments about his general style. Yuri would actually punch the guy if he was in front of him. And he would have punched him when he said “ladies first” to him while gesturing to the exit. He would have if he wasn't in competition. That guy was such an narcissistic asshole…

Yuri noticed Viktor commenting to JJ first on his photo before he sent a direct message to him. Oh, he kind of left without telling Viktor and Yakov must have flipped out while revealing how Yuri just up and left for Kazakhstan.

 **v-nikiforov:** _“Mind telling me why you up and left? Yakov is pissed.”_

 **yuri-plisetsky:** “Wanted to see Beka. Don't say shit to Yakov. And please take care of Mika until I get back.”

 **v-nikiforov:** _“Yuri… I get Otabek is your friend but you can't up and leave like that.”_

 **yuri-plisetsky:** _“You can't talk when you left Russia suddenly just to be with Katsudon.”_

 **v-nikiforov:** _“True. Does this mean you want to be with Otabek?”_

The question caught Yuri off guard. Was that what this was? Maybe, considering the fact Viktor forgot the promise he made him so he could shack up with Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri practically did the same thing but he wished to hang out with Otabek. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

He was about to reply when a knock on the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts, a small gasp left him. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Damn it, Nikiforov. He sighed when he heard his best friend’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Yura, are you ready to go?” Otabek asked him through the door.

“Yeah, hang on.” Yuri answered then sent a quick reply to Viktor’s message.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** _“Gotta go. Beka and me are going to a party.”_

With that, he closed out of the Instagram app, blacked out his screen, then pocketed his phone. He opened the door to the bathroom after gathering his previous clothes off the floor but almost dropped them when he saw Otabek in his outfit.

Otabek was wearing mostly black and gray colors. His pants were black and hugged every curve of his strong, muscular thighs. His calf high boots were also black, laceless and it zipped up but buckles were around the calf and ankle. He sported his usual leather jacket with his short sleeve gray shirt. His best friend looked good. Better than good. Yuri was glad his love of animal print rubbed off on Otabek when he saw a cheetah print on the shirt. It fit the Kazakh skater so well. Overall, Otabek looked gorgeous. If tall, dark, and handsome could be applied to anyone, Yuri would say that was Otabek to the last detail. The blond was so glad this divine creature was his best friend. He held back his emotions and smirked at Otabek.

“We're matching.” He noted, poking at his friend’s chest.

“I guess we are,” A melodious chuckle left Otabek’s lips as he glances at Yuri’s outfit before looking at his own. “Well, considering how you got me into wearing it, I figure I should surprise you with wearing it out to a party. Us matching was a coincidence. Ready to go?”

“Hell yeah.”

Otabek and Yuri left the house after Otabek telling his parents that he will take Yuri on a tour around Almaty at night. He did mention they will head to a party, though he had left out the part that it was a rave and there will be drinking. Unlike in Russia, both Yuri and Otabek cannot drink due to that being twenty-one in Kazakhstan. Tonight they will be going to a party and will probably be drinking. Yuri doesn't plan on drinking a lot after seeing Katsudon get drunk off his ass last year. It was the wildest experience he has ever endured since he was dragged into that dance contest. Though two guys hanging from a singular stripper pole was so weird to see.

Yuri blocked those images from his mind and listened to Otabek promise his parents he will be home early. Obviously he wouldn't be able to skip morning practice. They rushed out of the house and Yuri waited by the garage while his friend went inside to get his bike. The sun was gone from the sky and night was already setting in kind of quickly, the sky was a deep purple. He quickly snapped a photo while he could then put up his phone just when Otabek wheeled the bike beside him, already wearing his helmet. The blond slipped his own helmet on as soon as his friend handed it to him then mounted the bike behind him.

Just as Otabek starts it up, Yuri wraps his arms around the older teen's midsection. They peel out of the driveway and head out of the neighborhood. Yuri takes in the night scenery of Almaty's nature before they reach the city. It was then the blond's eyes widened in amazement at how different the city was at night. It was bright with colors from restaurant buildings, various stores and shops, and the movie theater; making the city seem like it was alive. Otabek turns down a street and there were strings of lights strung across from building to building, Christmas lights to be exact. It was like riding through the milky way. If he could pick which place was better between Hasetsu and Almaty, the blond would likely choose Almaty. Actually it's a tie but Almaty was still stunning. Yuri was amazed how the city in the mountains could be so beautiful. He really wished he could take a video…

The ride continues until they arrive at their destination. The club was in a happy medium between the good neighborhoods and bad ones. It seemed to be made out of an old movie theatre from the looks of it but Yuri wasn’t going to judge. At least it wasn't made into some low budget church. He had seen enough of those during a trip to the States. This place gave off a vibe like it's been there for a long time yet it was kind of inviting to those involved with the rave, party scene types. Otabek parked his bike on the side then hopped off of it with Yuri, then placing their helmets in the trunk. They walk to the front entrance where the a small line was forming. Security personnel were outside, though few to keep things under control. Surely more of them were inside. Both Yuri and Otabek got lime green bands placed around their wrists, letting others know they will drink tonight. Yuri eyes the identical wristband on Otabek’s wrist speculatively.

“Thought you couldn't drink here.” He chided, raising an eyebrow.

“Three more years and I will be able to,” Otabek responded. “Not supposed to drink sooner than that, but tonight I can make an exception.”

“Otabek is a bad boy. Who knew?” Yuri joked as they went inside. The sound of the music was muffled but still present. The area they entered was a long corridor leading to the rave and it was dimly lit with purple lights.

“Not a bad boy. I just drink responsibly.”

“Says the guy who is a cuddly drunk.” Otabek chuckled at this and Yuri mustered up a small glare.

“What?”

“I seem to remember on my fourth night in Russia, a certain blond who drank too much and cuddled with me.” The Kazakh skater mentioned in a tone of amusement and something else Yuri couldn't figure out.

Heat flooded Yuri’s cheeks as dim memories of that night came into his head. How was he going to deny that? There was no way he could. Plus, Yakov and Lilia were so pissed at him the next day. Was he becoming like Katsudon? He hoped not. That was a mortifying thought.

“I don't remember shit about that,” he denied quickly and glared hard at Otabek who laughed. “And don't you say anything either, Beka.”

“Lips are sealed, Yura.” Otabek promises as he guides Yuri through the door into the large area. The music increased tenfold, the floor was shaking beneath their feet. The lights were different colors and some were moving. Strobe lights? And a disco disco globe lights? They were mesmerizing.

Yuri felt like he had entered in a different world. Here, he wasn't a danseur, or prima ballerina, or an gold medalist ice skater. Here, he was a 16 year old male with his best friend enjoying a night out together. After weaving their way through the party goers, Yuri and Otabek went to the bar then ordered a few vodka shots. The bartender eyes Yuri and murmurs something in Kazakh, when Otabek replies to the man, he shrugged and served their drinks. The older skater paid the man and offered the first of the vodka shots to his friend. They clinked their glasses together then drank them in one go like it was water. Yuri coughed as the burn of the liquor scorched his throat. His throat felt like it was on fire. He had drank hard liquor before but not this kind. The vodka he drank doesn't burn like this. It must be the cheap kind or something. At least it was beginning to taste good after Yuri downed another shot of the stuff.

The two of them talked amongst themselves as they drank their shots of vodka. They ordered a round of drinks that wasn't so hard this time and Yuri was starting to feel a slight warmth that came with drinking. He felt relaxed as a new song came on. It was an odd mix, like dubstep violin or something. Yuri recognized the song immediately. He heard it during one of his calls with Otabek, though he can't remember who it was by. He almost rolled his eyes when Otabek shouted over the music to him on who made it.

“Lindsey Stirling. Her stuff is good. Her recent stuff is hit and miss but, I'm still a fan of her content,” he explained, before he took a sip of his drink he ordered. “When I work, I usually play her music along with anything else I have on my playlist for an event.”

“How often do you play her stuff?” Yuri asked. Otabek shook his head.

“No. Well sometimes. I usually have a playlist given to me. Though with raves and similar parties, I have free reign.” he answered. “Even if being a DJ is something I do for fun and money, I really like doing it. I can listen to almost any kind of music and find at least one song I like out of it. My favorites are rock and electronica.”

The music blaring throughout the building was loud, the party goers louder yet Yuri didn't care. He could be in the middle of a tornado and he would still like to listen to Otabek talk for days about music. Seeing his best friend so animated about this made Yuri grin like an idiot. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Maybe not. Either way Yuri loved seeing this side of Otabek. To see him so passionate about something he enjoyed. They did talk while they finished off their drinks and take a few pictures together before a new song began. He and Otabek went to the center of the dance floor as the beat dropped. Yuri felt almost euphoric listening to the song and he wanted to dance.

They began dancing just a little to get a feel of the music then got into it. The beat was fast so they moved fast. Being drunk allowed Otabek to move more fluidly, almost like Yuri who was like a feather in the wind when he moved. His arms didn't awkwardly swing at his side and Yuri noticed how Otabek allowed the music to flow through his body. It was a treat to see the Kazakh skater dance knowing he had given up on ballet a long time ago. That was alright. They got to meet again and again. Enjoy each other's company. Tonight was one of those nights Yuri could truly find himself to be thankful for this time with Otabek. He was happy. No, he was downright euphoric. he felt sparks ignite between him and his best friend when they touched. Everyone was dancing so wildly that he had to dance real close to the other male.

“You're a good dancer,” Otabek whispered in his friend’s ear.

“I have always been a good dancer. Where have you been looking?” Yuri inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“You.” The older teen's gaze was fixed on the blond who's next words were stuck in his throat and he blushed.

“Cheese.”

“You love me anyway.”

 _‘He… Fuck, Beka. I can’t deal if you say it like that.’_ Yuri moves closer, hesitating each bit when the other male moved away. He figured it wasn't like _that_ between them… Yet. Wait, yet? Hell, he didn't know. Yuri was quite drunk at this point.

The alcohol made him less prone to stopping his emotions from intertwining with his actions. They still danced too close to each other, occasionally brushing their hands across whatever part of skin was exposed. The younger male never realized how powerful human contact was. It was an amazing feeling. He dared to move closer to Otabek again, their bodies were touching as they moved with the music, unaware a good portion of the partiers were watching them. They paid no attention.

Otabek moved closer to Yuri who placed his hands on Otabek’s chest, subtly feeling his well toned muscles underneath. He moves with Otabek and lets him lead before the roles switch with Yuri leading Otabek. Whenever Yuri leans away, Otabek follows, leaning close enough for their lips to barely touch. So close... It was an equal thing with how they were dancing and it worked so well.

The song was about to end and Otabek changed up his moves, shocking Yuri. He lifted the blond up above his head and Yuri followed his lead by letting himself drape over Otabek. When he was placed on his feet again, their noses were touching and Yuri doesn't stop himself from pressing his lips against Otabek’s. The song ends as they pull apart and Otabek was dazed. He decided to not bring his friend up on it as they were applauded by their audience. They clear the dancefloor and go back to the bar to rest a bit, deciding to drink water that time. They seemed like they were normal friends, but Yuri, despite his mind muddled by the liquor, felt like something more was between them as they talked about trivial things. He was okay with this.

The party wasn't even close to ending. It was actually reaching its peak point where it was getting wild and that was where people really started showing up. Including really sketchy people, drug dealers and all that. The party goers were getting out of control. However, both Otabek and Yuri had to leave before the blond actually decks anyone. Otabek had to drag his friend off after some guy groped him and tried to flirt. It was insane and a stressful blur. Yuri was glad they got out of there since that was enough partying for one night. Somehow they would have to go home, go to sleep, and and actually be alive by morning practice. Yuri was excited to see what Otabek’s home rink was like. That is if Otabek’s family don't murder either of them for drinking illegally should they find out. They didn't drink enough to warrant a hangover, thankfully. Their social medias tell the tale of their endeavors from tonight and it would be too late to delete it because it would be shared all over the interwebs by morning.

It was near midnight when they returned home. The city was asleep but still stunning. Hardly any transit buses were out or even in their area. Thankfully the two teens hopped on a bus that happened to stop nearby. Otabek had to leave his bike behind because he drank and Yuri drank more than him. It would be dangerous to ride while intoxicated and as a logical person, he wouldn't put himself or his best friend at risk. He would come back for it tomorrow. Sober. They board the bus then sat down when Otabek provided the change for both of them. The ride back to Otabek’s part of town was a smooth one as they browsed through their instagrams and was surprised to see their dance and their kiss was uploaded on there, their urls being tagged in them. Their phones went off with notification after notification. Yuri knew in the back of his mind, Yakov would be screaming at him in the morning. The blond couldn't wait for that.

The two intoxicated boys got off the bus and walked the last block home. It didn’t take long to get there. Otabek shushed Yuri who laughed when they stumbled into the house. The blond was obviously too drunk to care then. Well, at least he was still standing. Yuri was partially helped up the stairs by his friend and was able to walk on his own until after they were in Otabek’s bedroom. Neither male cared about changing in front of each other, mostly due to the fact they wanted to get in bed and sleep.

They were each in a T-shirt and boxers by the time their bodies collapsed beside one another on the bed. Yuri couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep, snuggling close to his best friend. He vaguely felt a hand in his hair and didn't bring himself to mind it. The warmth of it and the few words uttered to him in Kazakh lulled him into deeper slumber.

Morning came around. More like noon and both Yuri and Otabek was mortified at what was posted, reposted, retweeted from last night. The most talked about thing regarding them was the kiss. It was all over Facebook, Instagram, Youtube, Instagram...any social media one could think of. Yuri kind of remembers it while Otabek feels bad for letting it happen. Even if he wanted it to. They both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More music recommendations!!! “ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> [This song](https://youtu.be/6YgAw1G-4zY), in case no one got why I chose the name for the chapter, is the first of the two they danced to. It was definitely the type raves play and it was awesome, in my opinion. ♥ I had these two beautiful characters dance to this because why not and I love this song~
> 
> [Second song](https://youtu.be/VpN5CGEkuGY)..... All the heart eyes~~ Imagine Dragon's "Believer" was so good I had looked up remixes so I could use it for fanfic purposes. Remixes make me wary but I love this one! I thought of chapter 1 when I sought it out. I won't lie, haha. But unfortunately, I did not have Yuri and Otabek dance to this. They are too drunk. (I may rewrite this scene later. I'm tired and the pollen is causing my slow death.)
> 
> Well, I hope this was enjoyable and I will try to have chapter 5 posted soon.（・∀・）


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“As much as we want more, it would not be good to pursue further than where we are now. Especially with how busy we are with practicing for the season. You know that right?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like "afternoon after" lolol
> 
> Just a small follow up chapter after Otabek and Yuri's night of fun! I slipped in a small reference of Yuri's "Welcome to the Madness" Exhibition because I am still hyped about that. ♥ I would have had this out sooner, but I had been sick most of this month and I lost inspiration. (I'm still kind of sick but it's a lot better than before.) The Yuri Plisetsky week event is well over and I have no time left to submit my last two entries. However, the last two chapters are 3/4 written so those will be posted a little after May begins.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this kind of intentional installment! (◕‿◕✿）

Last night was wild. More wild than anything he has ever experienced in his sixteen years of life. Since the figure skating season was to start soon, Yuri wanted to have fun while he could. Maybe he had too much fun since he got drunk last night. He was glad Otabek’s parents didn't see them like this when they came in even with Yuri’s drunkenness having no bounds. He counted his lucky stars. Though he knew he was on thin ice with Nursulu when she saw him and Otabek first thing and they were suffering a hangover. Yuri screened all of his calls from a furious Yakov, worried ones from Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor, Georgi, and Mila. When he finally did answer the phone when Yakov called, Yuri held the device away from his ear as his coach went on a ten minute rant about how he was going to bald further because of the unnecessary stress.

It was a funny phone call and Yuri was able to hang up so he could get in some skating.

Otabek and Yuri were at the rink, almost seven hours late to practice than they intended. Yuri was anxious as he watched his friend be yelled at by his coach in Kazakh. He stiffened when he saw the man point in his direction. The guy must have seen the video of them at the rave. Of course… Yuri was worried they may be kicked out, but they weren't. And they were able to practice as long as they were not a distraction to each other. After changing into their warm ups, they sat on the benches together as Otabek’s rink mates skated and whispered amongst themselves about the two of them. Yuri didn't understand a word at all.

“They're surprised you’re here in Kazakhstan for two weeks.” He translated for his friend as they sat down on the benches.

They pulled off their shoes then carefully pulled on their skates. It was quiet between them as they watched everyone skate. Yuri was thinking of how furious his best friend’s sister was at the both of them even when she covered for them. It wasn't a good look on Yuri’s part. How on earth was he going to get back on her good graces? They had this huge language barrier… Good thing Otabek knew his older sister well.

“I would give her a signed poster,” he suggested while lacing up his skates. “Or your team jacket.” He added, half jokingly then ducked as the blond chucked his skate guards in his direction.

“The jackets were already fucking expensive, Beka. I can't just give it away to someone.” Yuri admonished.

“I'm kidding, Yura.” Otabek responded in defense. “Nursulu is pretty humble. So an autographed poster from you would be good. Along with an apology.”

“You must have forgotten that I don't know Kazakh.”

“She understands a little Russian. It’s the thought that counts, Yura.”

Yuri sighed. What did he have left to lose other than the respect of the family who has made him feel like he belonged for the second time in his life. Also, he didn't want the older Kazakh woman to dislike him. It wouldn't hurt to apologize to her when he and Otabek head home later. He mulled over this as he glided onto the ice. The music for his short program played in his head when he does a series of graceful step sequences, beginning the song as he usually does when he practiced back home. He remembers back to when he was in the ballet studio two days after his birthday, dancing the choreography to his short program. His best friend was watching him at that time. It was still fresh that Otabek was visiting him for his birthday and all of his emotions poured out into his dancing when they were in the studio together. Otabek was impressed and Yuri was glad.

Remembering the feeling had Yuri channel that into his skating. He felt eyes on him and he was sure Otabek was watching him. It fueled him further. He does 180 degree turn then crosses his legs as he skates backwards, bending his left leg before launching his body into the air. One, two, three, four turns and he lands on his right foot, outside edge. He landed that jump flawlessly and he spreads out his arms. His next move was a simple turn and an outside spread eagle displaying the elegance in his routine. He skates past Otabek who was watching him in awe. Yuri wanted that but he knew he was also distracting his best friend who was skating lazily around the rink. His eyes never left Yuri even once. Since he hasn't hit his growth spurt yet, he is planning on taking full advantage of his flexibility and agility. He does pinwheel spins twice, kicking up ice chips and gaining speed before he jumps in the air like he is doing an aerial cartwheel. He lands perfectly and skates backwards before transitioning into a camel spin and takes one of his skates into his hand as he spins. Then lets go of it after a full seven seconds of the spin. Once he steps out of that, he sneaks a glance at Otabek who was completely captured by his performance.

Yuri glides on the ice after landing a toe loop combo and spreads his arms out before bringing his hands to his body and strokes his torso upwards. It was almost sensual and he heard murmurs of what sounded like awe and admiration from the other skaters. He knew what that was as he thought of when he skated his “Welcome to the Madness” exhibition back in mid-December. Of course he didn't splay himself across the ice, gliding along the cool surface of it like he had then. He thought his friend was going to spontaneously combust from how he skated to that routine. It was such a sight to see his normally composed friend look so frazzled. Yuri was disappointed when Otabek seemed normal by the time they were able to get some time alone. He got that their friendship was new but it kind of irked him that he didn't tempt the older teen. Maybe it was a good thing it didn't back then. Doing something that might ruin their friendship so early on was not something the blond wanted.

Now, Yuri felt like he could do a little something. The kiss last night was one of them and he wanted to do it again and again with Otabek. When the blond caught that _look_ Otabek was giving him, he felt a sense of accomplishment knowing he was enticing his friend. They would need to talk about last night since he thought of it. And from the newly conflicted look on Otabek’s face, they needed to have that talk soon.

The Russian finished off his routine and he hears the applause from Otabek and his rink mates. He skates over to his friend who seemed to have regained his composure. Ignoring the stares from the other skaters, they glide over to the entrance to the ice and step off of it then quickly put on their blade guards. Practice isn't over yet for the two of them, but Yuri could sense his friend needed to talk real quick about something. The blond had a feeling about what it could be.

“I can't believe that is your short program routine,” Otabek stated as they sat down on the bench, a look of confusion and something else crossed his features. Yuri was pleased with himself.

“You liked it?” He grinned. “I was basically given some free reign over my routine even if Lilia was the one choosing my music this time.”

“Is she still mad about your exhibition skate?”

“Yeah. She and Yakov, too. Geezers. At least I can kind of do what I want with my routine.”

Otabek laughed.

“Well, at least I know I have some fierce competition again this year. You were awesome practicing out there, Yura.” Of course Yuri could not help but smile. If he could wow Otabek and his rink mates with his routine, he will be able to shake the world with it. He hoped his best friend would enjoy it even if he didn't have full reign on his choreography.

“Thanks. I'm going to be even better in the next Grand Prix Final,” Yuri assured Otabek who responded with a genuine smile. Why did he have to look do god-like? His cheeks felt hot for what seemed like the hundredth time so far. If he wins the gold in the next GPF, he hoped his best friend would be on that podium with him.

They watched everyone skate as silence passed between the two teens. It was kind of awkward between them and they knew why. Their friendship is practically near seven months old at this point. Yuri can't deny there is something between them that definitely transcends a platonic friendship. Last night was indefinite proof to the blond. Whether Otabek wanted something to happen or not was debatable. His friend didn't seem to show any interest of wanting anything more. It was maddening. Yuri decided to open his mouth, but Otabek surprisingly beat him to it.

“I think I'm going to remember last night for a while. I have had fun at parties before but, you being here made it a lot better. It was worth the grief I got from my coach,” He laughed and Yuri laughed with him. “I have to admit the kiss was unexpected. Then again, you were drunk, so.”

“Honestly, it wasn't all the alcohol’s fault. I was drunk but not that drunk,” Yuri admitted, the Kazakh skater gaped at him with shock. “You’re going to say you regret it, aren't you.”

“No, no. I just… Think we should hold off before doing anything more than that.” Otabek assured his friend, hoping he understood what he meant. “As much as we want more, it would not be good to pursue further than where we are now. Especially with how busy we are with practicing for the season. You know that right?”

Of course he knew. There were instances of his rink mates going through relationship woes, Georgi being the worst one with it because he had not gotten over his last girlfriend until two months ago. Figure skating could make or break a relationship when two people are participating in the same sport. Yuri knew this. Yet at the same time, he wanted to try to make something of what he and Otabek has. Or _could_ have... If Viktor could do it with Yuuri Katsuki, then why not Yuri and Otabek?

“So, you’re saying we should wait?” He asked and Otabek nodded, averting his eyes.

“Yeah. We have to.”

What the hell. He didn't buy the whole “relationships can't last because of distance or because of their chosen athlete life.” While their friendship wasn't exactly new, it wasn't old either. The two teens had been friends since December and they had seen each other in person twice. The other times were filled with copious amounts of texting and Skype calls. Yuri was closer to Otabek than anyone else he has met. He figures they can make it work should their strong friendship turn into something even stronger if they really try. He was wondering why the hell Otabek was being so weird and hesitant. This was the same guy who rode into his life on a motorcycle then asked him to be his friend. It was odd but then he figured Otabek has the same level of attraction as he does. Sure, he wanted his best friend. He liked spending time with him in person as limited as they were. Though, the blond also knew they should cool off until they have more free time to date. Otabek was worth the inevitable wait.

“Okay, I will give you that and one more thing.” Yuri said as Otabek looked confused then surprised as lips brushed across his own. Yuri laughed when he heard Otabek’s breath hitched as he licked his lower lip teasingly. He was amused he had rendered Otabek speechless when he pulled away. The blush on his best friend’s face was well worth it.

“You're making this difficult, Yura.” Otabek replied in a strained voice, making the blond grin deviously.

“Good.”

“You’re inconceivable.”

“But you love me anyway.”

Of course he did. The Kazakh skater found Yuri to be ambitious, confident, fun, and witty. Plus, Yuri was attractive as hell. Though Otabek avoided the fanclub of Yuri’s Angels. They were pretty rabid and they might come after him if he were to start dating his friend now. Carrying the weight of winning gold for his country was easy. Dealing with a large group of angry, ruthless girls was not.

_‘Sorry Yura. I need to be sure I can handle them when we are together.’_

•••

The visitation had ended a little over two weeks later. Much to Yakov’s dismay. Of course, the two males managed to keep their public displays of affection on the most discreet levels. Unless they were drunk again and their photos are leaked on Instagram again. Yuri was glad he had managed to smooth things over with Otabek’s sister. Nursulu received an autograph and took several cute and fun selfies with the blond. It made her happy and Yuri thought she was such a delight despite the language barrier. He followed her on Instagram and Twitter and would make a note to himself to learn Kazakh later on. Still, the spur of the moment trip to Kazakhstan was the best experience for the blond. It was like a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

However, like dreams, his trip had to end and it was time for Yuri and Otabek to return to their respective realities. It didn't mean either male wanted to do that. Yuri knew he had to deal with the parting from Otabek since it would be a test of how things will go between them. He knows the prediction is a good one for them.

“I'm definitely coming back to Russia as soon as the season is over,” Otabek promised, not wanting to let go of Yuri when they clung to each other.

“I will hold you to that,” Yuri murmured then pulled back to look at Otabek in the face. “If you don't, I’m coming back here and kicking your ass.”

“I know.” Otabek laughed.

The intercom sounded then a woman announced it was time for the 11am flight to Russia to begin boarding. It was the moment both teens had dread. They hugged again before Yuri forcibly tore himself from Otabek’s arms. Why did they have to be so warm and inviting? He wasn't sure if he could really wait until the end of the skating season to date his dearest friend.

“Text me when you land.” Otabek demanded as he poked Yuri’s forehead.

“I will.” He promised, giving Otabek a small smile before turning around to walk away towards the boarding area.

The blond soon boarded the plane and found a seat near the window, quickly buckling up. He fished his phone and earbuds out of his bag then set his bag near his feet since it was able to fit there. The plane took off into the skies after everyone was seated. Yuri put his earbuds in then searched through his playlist on an music app he frequently used for a song to describe his decreasing mood. He was going to miss Otabek so much despite the fact they will see each other in competition in three months. And it will be even longer before he can freely fly anywhere he wants. Specifically back to Kazakhstan. Back to Otabek.

It was going to be a long six or seven months.


	6. There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ready to shake up the world again?” Otabek asked him as he placed his hand on the handle of the door._
> 
> _“Hell yes, even though I'm sure the world wouldn't be able to handle what I have in store.” Yuri answered as he walked out of the room with Otabek. They met their teammates in the lobby and they boarded the bus together._
> 
> For Yuri Plisetsky Week (2018) **Day 3: Support**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn, I left this alone for so long. This chapter gave me so much trouble to the point I ended up leaving it alone for months... ;o; I have worked on it sentence by sentence so you can probably imagine how long that took me. Also 2017 was a shit year lmao.
> 
> I realized as I worked on this (again) recently that since Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 is almost here and it ironically fits one of the prompts, too. I got lucky! ♡♡♡ The prompt this is for is for _**Day 3: Support**_
> 
> ата (ata) is "grandfather" in Kazakh and I thank Pax for telling me this last year because Google was no help and Duolingo doesn't have Kazakh as a language to learn, sadly. ovo;;; If you haven't already, you should check out [Pax's works on here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976)~
> 
> Woah this shit ended up really long...! I never hit 6k in a fanfic... This was surprising even to me. Well, no other notes other than this chapter has some angst. I will probably edit this for mistakes later.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is good for anyone still following this. I apologize for any inaccuracies and for rambling so much. ^^ (I got way too eager to post dgajdkdjs)

Otabek barely made it through the exit of the airport terminal when he was nearly tackled to the floor by the blond. He smiled as his arms wrapped around Yuri’s midsection instinctively as if they done this many times. For both teens, reuniting like this in person was like coming home. They hadn't gotten the chance to talk during the times they crossed paths in previous competitions including the time they were both in Russia and Yuri’s grandfather had met up with him. Imagine Yuri’s disappointment when he couldn't have Otabek meet his grandfather, another important person in his life. Yuri had talked with Nikolai about Otabek constantly when he was in Russia for the Moscow cup. And he was elated his grandfather adored his best friend as much as he did. It was a good sign for when they begin dating in the future.

The blond could not wait for that day.

It had been a long six months since they had last seen each other, Skype calls and texts in between practices didn't do Otabek any justice. Yuri's need to see Otabek, to have some sort of physical contact with the older teen again had gotten so bad he was feeling more irate than usual. Anyone who wasn't Otabek or his grandfather suffered the wrath of an angry tiger day after day. Not to mention he had grown a few centimeters. It only served to worsen his mood in the last several months when his jumps were losing their fluidity. He hated it. The only person who made him feel better was the man whose arms he never wanted to part from.

“It's been too damn long. I really missed you, Beka,” he murmured into Otabek’s shoulder then discreetly inhaled his scent. Had his friend always smelled good? And did he also grow a little like he had? God, it really had seemed like it had been forever.

“Same, Yura. It has been difficult during these last six months. But it's worth it since we get to see each other again,” Otabek replied then pulled back to look at the blond. The subject of Yuri’s height was a touchy thing for the last few months. While Otabek grew a little more, Yuri had hit a small growth spurt and Otabek didn't dare to bring it up. Even as they were near eye level with Yuri being shorter than him by half an inch. It would sour this reunion between them both and that was not what he wanted. So he brought up something else he realized.

“We’re back where we met again,” Otabek noted, realizing they were back in Barcelona as he let go of Yuri and looked around. Of course people were staring at them. Was it that weird for two friends to be affectionate with one another? Or two friends who were pretty much in love? Otabek shook his head and focused his attention on Yuri. “I know we met in an alleyway when I rescued you from your fangirls.”

“Fucking insane. They chased me all over the place… Good thing you came along and brought me to Park Güell,” Yuri admitted as they walked off to the parking lot. “And it's been a wild year since then. Best part was visiting you in Almaty. I have never had so much fun with another person before.”

“Your coach was so pissed at you, Yura. It was kind of scary.”

“It was fucking worth it.”

They laughed as they continued their conversation and Otabek retrieved his bags. Their coaches were outside waiting for them as they approached. He heard Otabek’s coach say something in Kazakh to the older teen and Otabek replied back. Yuri only understood a few words but was still confused.

“Oh, my coach just wants me to get to the rink on time,” he answered the blond’s question before he could ask. “But going back to the time you visited me in Almaty, you coming to see me and my home was amazing. My family loves you.”

“Are they coming to see you skate? My grandpa said he is flying here tomorrow. Just in time for my free skate.”

Otabek shook his head. Yuri didn't miss the disappointment and worry etched into his best friend’s normally stoic face. Shit, he had forgot that Otabek’s family can't fly out to see him skate at all. Of course Yuri knew what that was like even if his grandfather was rather old, but at least his grandfather tried. It was still hard for Yuri to step into another person’s shoes. It would mean opening up to them. Though, with Otabek, it was slowly becoming easier. In this aspect, his own family apart from his grandpa doesn't fly out to see him skate. So he knew how Otabek felt in this aspect.

“Sorry, Beka.” Yuri murmured, wishing he had kept his mouth shut on this.

“No, it’s fine. I told them to stay home with Ata. He hasn't been feeling well lately so he’s staying at home with my family,” he sighed, squeezing Yuri’s hand when he felt him rest a hand on his shoulder.

Yuri felt bad for his best friend having to deal with this. His own grandfather had to stay home a few times due to health problems when he was in Moscow a couple of weeks ago. It happened to be the flu that's going around and it hit Nikolai harder than everyone else. When Yakov told the blond before he went onto the ice that his grandfather was in the hospital, Yuri almost left on the spot. Though both Lilia and Yakov convinced him to stay and skate for his grandfather. Yuri wanted to leave even if that meant handing over his spot on the podium to JJ, but Yakov had Yuri talk to his grandfather who then convinced him to skate and told him he was so proud of him. It was the only thing that had him motivated enough to skate then place at the Rostelecom Cup, barely able to score higher than the Canadian skater, getting second place while Otabek squeaked by with a bronze. Yuri didn't want to think that was what was going on with Otabek’s grandfather. He definitely sympathized. Though he couldn't help but ask what was going on.

“Is it the flu? It gets really bad for old people,” he asked him in hesitance.

“No, I was told he got lost around his farm last week so my parents went and brought him to live with us. He has always had memory issues but it has never been that bad.” Otabek sighed as he and Yuri approached Otabek’s motorcycle.

“It's good he is closer to where your family can watch him more closely. I'm sure he is fine and that he wants you to skate, Beka.” Yuri assured the older teen. Then he decided to add something else to lighten the mood. “Besides, I know you would love to bring a medal back home to Kazakhstan. And I need someone to help me crush JJ. So you better be up there on that podium with me.”

"Of course.” The smile Yuri received from Otabek was well worth the shade thrown at JJ. Yuri was glad he was able to make him smile despite the worry he knew he must be feeling for his grandfather. He hoped for Otabek's sake, it wasn't anything serious and that the older male’s family just wanted the elderly man to move closer to them.

They packed their bags into the little trunk compartment of the bike before putting on their helmets. Yuri straddled the seat after Otabek hopped on then wrapped his arms around his waist. The bike’s engine roared to life and they sped off, soon leaving the parking lot of the airport. The city became a blur of colors around them as Yuri found comfort in the warmth radiating from Otabek's back.

Yuri and Otabek met their respective rink mates and coaches at the hotel first so they could check in. Of course Yuri had paid for a room for himself and Otabek, who tried to decline his offer but knew it was too late when a key card with their room number on it was thrust into his hand. They went up to their room to settle in and knew it would be a while before they have to go to the rink. It was nice being able to take a breather. Being stuck on a seven hour flight from Moscow to Barcelona was tiring enough for Yuri. He couldn't imagine how Otabek felt after sitting on the plane for nine hours from the States. They collapsed into one of the beds after dropping their bags wherever on the floor then fell asleep. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

° ° °

They woke up a few hours later to knocking on their door and it turns out it's both of their coaches. Yuri groaned then rolled over on the bed with the intention of going back to sleep when Otabek gently ran his hand through his blond hair while calling his name. God, he didn't want to get up, but from how their coaches we're calling for them, it was almost time to go down to the ice skating rink. He reluctantly pulled away from Otabek's touch then hopped off the bed, grabbing the bag with his skates, his short program/free skate outfits, and hair and makeup stuff. He fixed his bedhead by running his fingers through it and figured he looked decent enough. He forgot to speak when he saw how Otabek looked when he was getting his own things ready.

Otabek was just sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he had hair sticking up on the side he slept on. With a few rakes through his hair he will look good as new. Though Yuri found he liked seeing this side of Otabek. It was a rare sight despite seeing him like that ice or twice when Otabek visited him and when he visited Otabek. Other than the times he saw Otabek shirtless, this is one more image he will file away to himself for when they part and remind himself why he continued to fall for his best friend.

Yuri pretended to look through his phone at whatever Instagram messages he had received. Most were from his fans and others were from his rink mates and acquaintances he formed the night he first saw Otabek DJing at a club in Barcelona. He thinks that was when he started becoming interested in Otabek on a level transcending past their deepening friendship at the time. He messaged them when they were asking him where were he and Otabek since all of them were due to be present at the rink, telling them they were on their way. After clearing the rest of his notifications and making sure he looked decent, Yuri had saw that Otabek was waiting at the door for him.

“Ready to shake up the world again?” Otabek asked him as he placed his hand on the handle of the door.

“Hell yes, even though I'm sure the world wouldn't be able to handle what I have in store.” Yuri answered as he walked out of the room with Otabek. They met their teammates in the lobby and they boarded the bus together.

They arrived at the rink almost a half hour later because traffic then retrieved their bags from the luggage compartment above their heads before getting off the bus. Otabek walked a little bit ahead of him as they walked with their skate team and it allowed Yuri to take in the contours of Otabek’s legs in the blue track pants. It seems like Otabek had toned out much better during the time he and Yuri weren't together during the times they were supposed to practice. He noticed how Otabek’s legs were, how one would consider thick and he fought the blush from spreading to his face when he noticed his best friend's toned ass. That can't be normal on a regular guy, but Otabek was far from normal to Yuri. He was extraordinary... Taking an impromptu trip to Almaty was so worth it at the time, yet Yuri felt like he missed whatever physical developments Otabek went through in terms of training. Maybe that was a good thing because he was pleasantly surprised at how Otabek appeared and he wished he had noticed it when they met up at the airport earlier. Yuri couldn't wait to see his friend skate soon...to see what kind of things Otabek’s new body had given him.

_ ‘That sounded a little lewd… We’re just friends. Calm down, Yuri.’ _ He told himself.

Yuri tried to force the improper thoughts about Otabek out of his mind so he could focus on his own program. He ignored the way Viktor eyed him curiously when he caught the older man observing him. Being Yuuri Katsuki’s coach and fiancé has made Viktor more observant of people's feelings. And Yuri did not want to have Viktor press for questions about him and Otabek right now.

Everyone entered the rink area and the seats in the audience were starting to fill up. Yuri was a little bummed he couldn't sit closer to his friend in the seats several meters away from the kiss and cry section. They would be able to once they skate their routines. He was likely in the top five to go first since a lot was expected of him. The media hyping him up, other skaters trying to psyche him out, etc... It had been happening a lot lately and Yuri wasn't going to fall for their games. He was here to win and if Otabek was on that podium next to him, it would be the best thing ever and it would stick it to everyone who thought Otabek wasn't going to get far. Yuri had a lot of faith in Otabek, especially after seeing him skate his routines for him during the time Yuri visited him in Almaty.

The rink filled up in no time with the excited chatter of the audience. Yuri had heard the extra excited clamor of his fan club nearby, but they weren't allowed to get close to him. He didn't want to be mobbed by them before he has to be on the ice. Yuri decided to wave at the girls since they did follow him all the way from Russia. Wait, some of them were American. When exactly did his fan club expand internationally? Hopefully they won't maul Otabek when they finally get together.

Yuri felt his phone vibrate in his jacket then pulled it out, bringing him out of his thoughts. He saw that it was a text from Otabek and smiled.

Beka: “Hey, look to your right two rows down. (ó㉨ò)”

Yuri did as Otabek told and sure enough, his best friend was looking at him from the distance. While it wasn't as far as them living in different countries, it was still frustrating. Having Otabek near him calmed Yuri and he was starting to get nervous. As if on cue, Otabek shot Yuri a thumbs up and mouthed “Davai.” Amazing how that did wonders for him and Yuri felt significantly better. He gave Otabek a thumbs up in response then mouthed “thank you” to him. They sat down in their respective seats as the opening ceremony began.

The junior skaters had flags from the final six: Russia, Japan, Kazakhstan, Canada— _ ‘damn, JJ’ _ — United States, and Switzerland. It was surprising Christophe was trying again this year since he was considered too old to compete. Maybe he had something up his sleeve this year. Like Viktor. Yuri hoped it wasn't another provocative performance. That was so awkward seeing when he watched a video of Chris’ short program from last year while on a call with Otabek. But Yuri had to give it to Chris for making it this far in the competition this year. From what Yuri had seen, Chris was definitely someone formidable and might even place. As long as Yuri wins over JJ again, he doesn't care what happens. That guy's ego was bigger than the whole solar system this year and it pissed Yuri off.

The routine finished with the video of the final six skaters on the big screen following it after. The first video was of Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor being disgustingly affectionate during warm ups on the ice. Yuri rolled his eyes, though it was half-hearted. He knew he acted the same with Otabek even if it wasn't that bad. Yuuri and Viktor were too sickeningly sweet for him to deal with on a daily basis during practices. He nearly chucked his skate guards at them once again when he heard them murmur words of love to each other right beside him.

Chris being sweet with his older and younger fans was a nice sight to see. Then the screen jump cut to JJ being cocky, but his skating was good. Of course, Otabek’s face and his own was shown on that screen with their skating when they were congratulating each other with a tight embrace during one of the competitions had his stomach doing somersaults. They looked so happy and he heard his fan club say what he was thinking, only making out a few sentences over the gentle, uplifting music track.

“Do you think Yura and Otabek are dating?!” One of the girls said, her high pitched voice was difficult to deal with and already grated on Yuri’s nerves when she spoke more excitedly.

“They probably are dating. Look how close they are! They would make an amazing couple! Why wouldn't they date??” Another one of them said as Yuri resisted on smirking.

So he and Otabek  _ would _ make a great couple aesthetically and on a emotional level… He already knew this and he knew they were extremely close, their feelings were transcended a little past best friends. However, it wasn't time for them to date and Yuri was becoming impatient. He wanted to date Otabek now. He could say he definitely felt more than platonic love for Otabek and wanted to scream it to the world and the heavens.

But it wasn't time yet. He promised Otabek he would be patient… He wondered how long that will be before Yuri ends up tackling Otabek and kissing him in front of the cameras.

The blond stared at the screen as the video cut from him and Otabek to Leo de la Iglesia waving happily to the crowd as he glides on the ice and interacting with his friends that came to cheer him on. Yuri’s acquainted with him now too, thanks to Otabek. Maybe he will end up having a few more friends like Leo. Socializing was good for the soul, as he had been told by his grandfather. Yuri decided to send a quick text to Leo wishing him luck. Almost a minute later, Leo replied with a thanks and smiley emoji and wished Yuri luck as well. Somehow, Yuri felt good after seeing that message.

The video ended and the applause that began to fill the area was quite loud. He wondered how the audience will react when any of them are on the ice soon. Everyone from each team was announced by name as they were lined up to go on the ice one by one as they are introduced. The cheers for himself and Otabek when their names and teams were announced was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

He heard the announcer say something in Spanish and only understood a few words. The second announcer said the same speech in basic English where everyone could understand. Yuri figured the speech was happening as the first announcer spoke in Spanish with the translator following after immediately. At that moment the speech was finished, Yuri realized the competition has begun as everyone cleared the ice. He saw Viktor and Yuuri leave the area, probably (hopefully) to warm up away from the ice while JJ was heading down to the ice. It seems as though the Canadian skater was going first and seemed very confident. Yuri hasn't watched either one of JJ’s routines for this year so he figured he could see what he is up against again.

When the announcer spoke JJ’s name, JJ was already taking off his skate guards then glides onto the ice, skating to the center of it. The music began playing a moment after he got into position. The track was another one of his original songs and it was alternative style this time. Not a bad choice and JJ seemed to be making his jumps accurately but then JJ had messed up on a quad Axel when he made it a double. Ouch That's going to hurt his overall score. Yuri had to admit JJ was giving it his all and he could give him that even when he disliked JJ greatly. The routine ended and JJ received a round of applause from the audience as he bowed to them and waved. His score was announced when he was in the kiss and cry with his coaches who were his parents. JJ’s shoulders dropped only slightly at the score he was given for his performance, a 92.21, yet he didn't look too crushed.

Yuri was up next and he was excited and he was ready to perform his short program. He glanced over at Otabek when he was sure the Kazakh was looking in his direction as he shrugged out of his jacket, revealing a black and purple outfit a little similar to his free skate outfit at the Grand Prix Final, but the outfit was not a turtleneck and it was mesh netting on the chest area and right arm that ended at his hand with a fingerless glove look. His left sleeve which was velvet cloth had small gold sequins going down his arm in a spiral it sparkled each time he moved. He had a his hair in a low ponytail since he didn't have time to put it in a high one with braids. He thought he should have Otabek do his hair for his free skate next time because he loved the feel of Otabek’s fingers working their way through his longer hair. 

Yuri heard Otabek shout, “Yura! Davai!” before his fan club Yuri’s Angels could he gave Otabek a thumbs up as he had done earlier then waved politely to his fans. Then to Viktor and Yuuri who showed up just in time for him to go on the ice. He removed his skate guards and handed them to Lilia who told him to remember to focus before wishing him luck as well. Yuri took the ice as his name was announced and the audience clapped for him, then he skated to the center of it. He remembered he hadn't shown Otabek his short program and he hoped his dearest friend will enjoy it.

The music starts with a few second drum solo and he moved his arms to the first three beats before turning and doing the same thing. He then starts to glide on the ice as the drum solo transitions into something new, taking his left foot off the ice by a few inches and bringing it behind his right and stopping as the melody and lyrics came in. His routine drastically changed as he became more bold with his movements and step sequences as the song went on, even adding an extra jump in the third verse for the hell of it. He felt disgruntled he had to change his biellmann spins to layback and broken leg spins due to the change in his body until he could get used to it. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt his technical score too badly.

His routine ended with him reaching out towards the audience as if he was going to grab them and they applauded him. The rink was close to drowning in a sea of roses and cat plushies. So many cat plushies. Yuri bowed a few times then skated over to the entrance of the ice where Otabek was waiting for him, grabbing one of the cat plushies out of the hundreds that were thrown onto the ice after his routine ended. He was half pulled into a tight embrace by Otabek and lifted off his feet for two seconds before being set down.

“Yura, that was amazing! If that was your short program, I can't wait to see your free skate.” Otabek said as he let go of Yuri. “I can definitely say I'm glad your coaches are giving you free reign on your programs this year.”

“Thanks. Well, Lilia didn't give me total control but I was allowed to choose the music and she tweaked my choreo—” He explained as he and Otabek flinched at the sound of Otabek’s phone chiming with a text message tone.

“I should probably let you go see what your score is. Mom is asking me to call her.” Otabek responded after checking his messages and sounded guilty he wouldn't see how well Yuri scored while he calls his mom.

“Okay, go call her and tell her I said hi.”

“Will do. Be right back, Yura.”

With that, Otabek had squeezed Yuri’s hand briefly, but it was firm and warm. Yuri had clenched his hand as if to keep the warmth there forever as he watched Otabek leave before snapping on his skate guards. That was when Viktor and Yuuri approached him. They hugged the blond tightly while congratulating him before letting him go. Yuri deflected any questions about Otabek when they asked as he headed over to the kiss and cry. No one needed to know the nature of their relationship when Yuri didn't know what he and Otabek  _ were  _ **_yet_ ** . Well, Yuri attempted to tell himself nothing was going on between himself and his best friend. In his deepest heart of hearts, he wanted him and Otabek to have something  _ more _ .

Yuri had to get his mind off of Otabek as he was ushered to the kiss and cry in a hurry by Yakov and Lilia. He held his breath as he waited for the announcers to tell him and the audience how well he scored on his short program. For the first time ever, he was nervous. JJ did score pretty well despite the mild disappointment. He wondered if he was going to score higher than the older man as he hid his growing anxiety when the announcers revealed his score.

_ “Yuri Plisetsky has earned a grand total of 112.09.” _

The entire arena broke into applause at the announcement of his total score for his short program. He felt good that he scored well, and higher than JJ. Most of all, he felt like he captured Otabek’s attention and it never left him. Yuri felt Otabek’s eyes on him the entire time, as if the Kazakh man was under his powerful spell, and he reveled in it. The excitement of his positive score only heightened his mood, making him feel surprisingly ecstatic. There was a chance the other skaters besides JJ could beat his top score, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Or when Yuuri and Viktor pulled him into their arms for tight embraces and warm praises. Yuri attempted to get out of their arms when he felt like he had enough.

“Katsudon, don't you have to skate next? You were doing your preparations, right?” Yuri asked, wanting to take the attention off of himself.

“I'm up after Otabek. Where is he anyway?” he asked while he looked around for Otabek but didn't see him nearby.

“Beka had to call his mom. I think it must have been urgent because he nearly ran off after congratulating me.” Yuri sighed. It has been a couple of minutes, but it didn't make Yuri feel less worried about his best friend. “I'm going to find him.”

Yuri ran off before Viktor and Yuuri could stop him. Where Otabek had gone was likely more quiet and secluded. The locker rooms were the first place he could think his friend could be at the moment. So Yuri rushed over there, not able to text or call since Otabek was probably still on the phone with his mom.

As he got close to the locker rooms, he heard Otabek speaking in Kazakh. If it was any other time, Yuri would have loved to just stand there and listen to Otabek talk like that forever. Now wasn't the time once he heard the heavy sadness in Otabek’s voice. Something bad had happened and it had to be really serious from the tone of Otabek’s voice and how Otabek’s posture was when he came into Yuri’s sight. Yuri’s stomach did somersaults as he waited for Otabek to finish his call while silently praying to whoever the hell would listen to not let it be as bad as he think it may be.

Otabek finished his call with his mother and Yuri noticed him raising a hand to his face and rubbing at it. He assumed his friend was in tears so his prayers for the one he cared for the most were clearly for naught…

“Beka…” He called out to Otabek, making him flinch. “Is everything okay at home?”

Otabek shook his head.

Would it be okay for Yuri to ask what was wrong? Usually he didn't intrude on people's business but it was clear to him Otabek was hurting. It was like a couple of months ago when his grandfather was in the have to hospital for his heart issues when Yuri was minutes from performing his routine. If Otabek hadn't been there with him, Yuri would have crashed and burned on his performance before going on a plane back to Russia, feeling worse about himself.

Now it was his turn to be there for Otabek. He wanted to be the one Otabek could lean his shoulder on during hard or even mundane times since Otabek did that for him without hesitation.

Slowly, he approached Otabek then stopped when it seemed like his friend didn't want his face to be seen. Yuri stood behind Otabek, his hand reaching to touch his shoulder. He felt Otabek flinch under his touch and his lurched in reaction, never receiving such a reaction from Otabek before.

“Beka, what happened? Is something wrong back at home?” Yuri asked.

“...Yeah.” Otabek answered, still refusing to let Yuri see his face. “Just… Ata’s not doing well. I'm not sure if I can tell you what's going on, but I wanted to leave for home.”

“Then you should go back home. I can't tell you how much it fucking hurt to remain in competition when grandpa was in the hospital,” Yuri urged then hugged Otabek from behind. “But he told me to stay and compete. Don't do what I did even if I want you to be on that podium beside me.”

Otabek had removed himself from Yuri’s arms then hesitantly turned to face him. Yuri noticed the slight redness and puffiness around Otabek’s eyes that came from crying. There were no tears visible, yet Otabek still appeared crestfallen. It sent a sharp pang through Yuri’s own heart and he wished he knew how to comfort his friend the way Otabek comforted him.

“Funny thing is,” Otabek chuckled ruefully. “Ata told me to stay in the competition no matter what and that he was proud of me. You know, before I had came here. I was chatting with him while on the plane when he told me. Did your grandfather act this cryptic before he ended up in the hospital, Yura?”

“Yeah. It was the only thing that made me stay where I was. I placed 2nd but Grandpa turned out alright in the end. He still had to stay in the hospital for three weeks and was grumpy about it. Knowing he would be fine was what got me through my free skate. What will you do, Beka?”

“But what about you? Didn’t you want to see me skate too?” Otabek questioned.

“It isn't about what I want.” Yuri answered.

Otabek’s eyes widened in apparent shock at Yuri’s words. It was one of the few times Yuri was selfless and it was like seeing aliens for the first time. The older male was caught off guard so suddenly by this.

“What?” Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing. It's just weird seeing you like this.” Otabek admitted. “You just caught me off guard a little.”

“I only act that way with a few people. Well, just grandpa. And you.” Yuri reached out to place his hand on the back of Otabek’s neck then pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed briefly. “You're special to me, Beka. I would fly across the country and across oceans for you.”

“Technically, you already did.”

“True. And I would do it again.”

Yuri opened his eyes to look into Otabek’s. His eyes were dark as the earth’s soil but they shined brighter than the stars in the vast night sky on a clear night. They reminded him of the week he spent in Almaty a few months prior. It was warm and inviting. It was another place he could definitely call home. Most of all, it had Otabek who came from that place. And it always seemed like Otabek carried it within his eyes and Yuri loved it. He loved  _ him _ .

“If you want to go home, do it. The competition doesn't matter when it comes to your grandpa, Beka.”

“But I've decided to not go home yet.” Otabek decided while Yuri pulled away from him. “I will skate for Ata and my family. Not sure if he would be watching by now.”

“They will be. Especially when someone leaks your short program and free skates onto the internet somewhere.” Yuri assured him. “Go skate and make your Ata proud, Beka.”

“Since when did you become so motivational?” Otabek mused.

“Since I started hanging with you. Maybe Viktor and Katsudon had something to do with it. As gross as they can be on a daily basis…” Yuri admitted, trying to be nonchalant about it. Though he failed when he blushed at the praised his best friend was giving him. “Anyway, let's get you out there.”

Before Otabek could say anything, he was led by Yuri who had held onto his wrist. It was firm, but also gentle. It was comforting and it helped Otabek calm down a bit more. He still felt saddened about his grandfather, but he knew he would have fell apart completely if Yuri wasn't there for him. Having Yuri in his life was a blessing, indeed.

Yuri had separated himself from Otabek when they entered the ice rink. Immediately, Otabek was approached by his coach where Yuri had heard what sounded like he was being scolded in Kazakh. Viktor had approached him at this time and he wasn't with Yuuri. That surprised him.

“So where’s Katsudon? You two are usually joined at the hip,” Yuri asked while he stared in Otabek’s direction.

“He’s talking with Christophe and Phichit before he will join us here,” he explained. “I wanted to see what's going on between you and Otabek. Did you two have a fight?”

“No. We just needed to talk in private.”

Yuri heard the announcer say something before he turned his attention to Otabek shrugging out of his team jacket and revealed his outfit for his short program. It was a collared outfit, similar to a suit but close to being a casual look. The outfit was a combination of green and dark purple with rhinestones embedded on the shoulder and chest area. Each time Otabek moved, it sparkled in the lighting. Otabek looked stunning in that outfit. And part of his chest was visible… Damn, why did Otabek have appear so alluring to Yuri even when he was several feet away? And right when he  _ has _ to go onto the ice. It wasn't fair.

Yuri watched Otabek glide onto the ice moments after the announcer said his friend’s name and what country he was representing. The crowd cheered for Otabek as he skated to the center of the ice. As the applause was beginning to die down, Yuri took the chance to wish his best friend good luck.

“Beka! Davai!” Yuri swore Otabek glanced in his direction as he made a pose, spreading his arms out only slightly.

The music began with a slow violin melody and Otabek moved along with it like he was a leaf in the wind. Yuri recognized the song right away, knowing it belonged to Vivaldi. While he wasn't much of a fan of classical music, he liked this particular track. Seeing Otabek skate effortless to it made Yuri like it even more. He watched as Otabek put whatever emotions from earlier into his skating and it was like it fueled him to become more expressive than normal. Yuri knew Otabek was always someone who didn't voice his emotions. He knew the Kazakh skater was still reeling from the phone conversation earlier and how worried he was for his grandfather as the music transitioned into a different, more energetic version of the track. It showed in each jump—three quads and a triple, step sequences, and spins. Yuri could feel Otabek’s emotions from where he was, entering his heart and permeating through his chest. It was indescribable. He gripped the ledge as he watched Otabek put every part of his being into his program to make it more amazing, beautiful……. and captivating.

Otabek’s routine ended with him doing a layback spin and it stopped as the music stopped, with him reaching towards the ceiling. The crowd erupted into a huge applause and a lot of teddy bears and bear plushies were being thrown into the rink while Otabek bowed to the audience. Yuri rushed over to the entrance where Otabek was skating towards and he opened his arms just as Yuri launched himself at him. Two pairs of arms encircled each other's forms and Otabek buried his face into his shoulder. Yuri could feel tears dampening it, but that didn't matter. Those were surely tears of happiness. He would know since his eyes were filled with them since Otabek had finished his performance. Whatever score Otabek gets, Yuri hopes better be one that inevitably gives him a spot on that podium.

Yuri was so happy and  _ proud _ of Otabek. It was unfortunate that words failed between the two of them as they embraced each other, sharing the same emotions even as they pulled back to look into each other's eyes. He forgot the rest of the world existed around he and Otabek.

In the next second while the cameras were still filming them having their moment, Yuri closed the distance between him and Otabek. Their faces were so close to each other's to the point Yuri could see how beautiful those brown eyes were. Otabek’s breath tickled his lips and cheeks. Then their lips met for the third time in the last year and it was like everything had fell into place for Yuri. This was where he knew he should be, solidifying his and Otabek’s relationship in front of the entire world. It was about time it happened.

_ ‘Finally.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> ☆ For Yuri's short program ["Gold" by Imagine Dragons](https://youtu.be/Rl3ELiPXFRo)
> 
> ☆ For Otabek's short program, these two songs were used ["Four Seasons: Winter 3rd Movement" by Antonio Vivaldi](https://youtu.be/k44yjvAwyeY) & ["V (for extreme)" by DJ Taka](https://youtu.be/KZIuK0LFdjg) ♡ I tried describing that Otabek remixed "Winter: 3rd movement" along with "V" for his short program~ If anyone watched Shoma Uno's amazing short program in the Pyeongchang Olympics this year, the Vivaldi track he used was what I was trying to describe. ^^
> 
> If the links aren't working, let me know and I'll try to fix them. Thank you for reading!


	7. Knots Will Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The cheers of the crowd was loud in his ears instead of muffled like before. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be now that he wasn't so anxious anymore. With the love of his everlasting life standing with him, everything became clear. More defined. Even his skating which was great on its own flourished exponentially because he has this one person who literally rode into his life on a Harley. Now he knew what Viktor meant when he calls Yuuri his “better half.”_
> 
> For _Yuri Plisetsky Week **Day 5:** Future ~~or Past~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter is tomorrow in my area and I'm (forcibly) going to church with family and possibly dinner after. So I will be busy. However, I had this in the works for a while and failed to submit it for Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017. Luckily, this fit the prompt for today and I cleaned it up a bit! ^^ I'm sorry it's short. I have things to do today... ^^;;;
> 
> Yuri is 22 and Otabek is 25~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the fluff! ♥

At World's 2020, they skated together and took over the competition as well as the world in storm. They were the second male-male pairs team to compete, the first being Katsuki-Nikiforov, and it sparked a lot of controversy and debates as before. Viktor and Yuuri were the first to start, but Otabek and Yuri were the ones to set the bar, only to set it higher than their fellow skaters. People were still opening up to the reality of male-male pair skating so they had a hard time getting them interested in their performance at first. It was tough, getting the silver or bronze at first despite skating flawlessly. The judges were being biased and unfair but that was what pushed Otabek and Yuri to go in hard on their routines for each competition. Coordinating all the simultaneous spins, lifts, and jumps they could fit into their short programs and free skate.

They didn't give up no matter how they were treated in the competition when they decided to compete together as a couple. Yuri was determined to win the gold with the love of his life. And win they did.

Their blood, sweat, and tears was so worth it in the end. They were at the podium, taking first place for the first time as a couple, the weight of the gold metal hanging from his neck was proof of all their efforts up to this point. Every bit of themselves they had put into their routine was worth it as Yuri stared at the gold medal placed around his neck and glances over at his boyfriend of six years. It's crazy how time flew when they were together.

Otabek was amazing and Yuri could not say it enough. His boyfriend had moved to Russia so they could have a life together and make this iconic moment at World's 2020 happen. Otabek even took up ballet again under Lilia when the woman agreed to choreograph their routine, Otabek willing to do his best with Yuri and growing with him. This man was the best boyfriend he could ever ask for.

The cheers of the crowd was loud in his ears instead of muffled like before. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be now that he wasn't so anxious anymore. With the love of his everlasting life standing with him, everything became clear. More defined. Even his skating which was great on its own flourished exponentially because he has this one person who literally rode into his life on a Harley. Now he knew what Viktor meant when he calls Yuuri his “better half.”

Those two—Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor— were half wits in his opinion, but Yuri understood what that meant now. Otabek became such a significant part of his life in less than a decade that he can't fathom what it would be like to not have him in it. The thought scared him and he clung to Otabek as though he was his only lifeline keeping him from drowning.

_ ‘Beka…’ _ Yuri thought to himself as he gazed at Otabek fondly. No one could say he wasn't head over heels for Otabek with how he looked at him. The older man was like the brightest star in the galaxy to Yuri. People speculated otherwise, but Yuri couldn't bring himself to really give a shit when there is proof in their interactions alone on and off the ice.

Otabek had the gold medal placed around his neck and he turns to face Yuri. He holds both of his hands a whispers his name loud enough for only Yuri to hear. The love and devotion this man had for him had Yuri weak, but he manages to keep himself afloat. His breath catches in his throat when Otabek gets down on one knee. The crowd suddenly explodes in applause and half screaming at their display. Yuri’s mind goes blank as soon as he realizes what the Kazakh skater was going to do.

Holy shit… He couldn't think as Otabek pulled out a small box from his pocket. Inside was a silver ring and Otabek holds it up to the surprised blond.

_ ‘He…’ _

“Yura,” Otabek said with the utmost affection for his love. “There aren't enough words that could express my undying love for you or how you light up my life, as cheesy as that sounds but it's true. You are what keeps me going. And there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Yura, would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest, luckiest man alive?”

_ ‘He… Holy fuck.’ _

Yuri was stunned, holding one hand over his mouth for a moment. They hadn't really talked about marriage before and Yuri wanted to bring it up with his boyfriend each time they were alone, but his voice gets caught in his throat. He could never get the words out. Mostly because he was scared about the prospect of marriage. No, he was petrified. The possibility of failed marriages with opposites like himself and Otabek was high. And being legally bound to someone forever was also scary. This was what his younger self thought. Maybe his current self thought of it too even if he was more mature, in a sense. He wasn't scared of being married anymore after doing a lot of soul searching and talking to the Katsuki-Nikiforov clan. Plus, if Yuri had to marry anyone in the entire world, he would always choose Otabek.

Now, it seemed surreal this was happening. It was silly of him to worry about the things he worried about. Otabek loves him and he loves Otabek. Otabek is choosing him to spend forever with. They would never part. Sure they will have their disagreements, but they never actually warrant for a breakup. Besides, Yuri loved giving stuffed bears for Otabek along with an apology and he gets a cat plushie and an apology from him in return. They will always have the potential to make their relationship work despite their differing personalities as well as the distance between their countries. Yet they made it work. Yuri wanted Otabek to know that and he was more than happy to accept the man’s marriage proposal to him...in front of millions of viewers around the world. Any other person he would have murdered for this. But not Otabek.

He nearly caused Otabek to crash to the ice when he launched himself at him, arms wrapped around Otabek’s shoulders tightly. Tears of happiness streaked his face and he buried his face in Otabek’s shoulder. He tried to calm himself as Otabek wrapped his arms around his waist. His partner was warm, always so warm. And he was going to be his forever. If he could get his answer out to Otabek first.

Finally, Yuri pulls away and kisses Otabek passionately. The crowd was loud but he didn't hear them. He didn't pay attention to the cameras flashing and capturing their moment. The world knows of their love even more now. When he pulled away, Otabek wiped away his tears as he murmurs the words Otabek was waiting to hear, “Yes. Definitely yes!”

They kiss again as soon as Otabek slides the ring onto his right ring finger, mostly wanting to keep up with Russian tradition for his tiger. Yuri does the same for Otabek when he fishes out a matching ring. He slides it onto the Kazakh skater’s right ring finger and they kiss again, happy to be engaged. The crowd becomes louder, cheering for them. It was really something out of some cheesy dream which all became a blur for Yuri. A wonderful, euphoric blur.

Their first, well second meeting in Barcelona all those years ago led to this. Yuri would probably tell his past self he would be happy in the future because of Otabek entering his life.

° ° °

The ring on his right hand gleamed in the morning sun when he held it up in front of his face. Being back in Russia with his fiancé nearly five days later was surreal after being at World's. The whole thing seemed like a dream for the twenty-two year old hoped he wouldn't wake up right when he was so content with how things are. That would be just too damn cruel. He let out a sigh and clutched at the thin rays of sunlight that invaded the room then let his hand rest on his stomach.

He then turned over and a smile broke out on his face before he could stop it as he reached out to touch the warm cheek of the sleeping Otabek. It was cute how the jet lag got to his fiancé as soon as they got back home the previous night. Well, after they were tangled with each other for hours, desire and love coursing through their bodies enough to indulge in each other for nearly the entire night in every corner of their apartment. They ended it in bed where they cuddled and shared kisses until Otabek fell asleep first. Yuri snapped photos of him to save as his wallpaper on his phone.

No one but him will be able to see Otabek like this. So beautiful and looking so content sleeping next to him. His naked body was also for Yuri’s eyes to see and those eyes never got tired of looking. There were marks made by Yuri all over Otabek’s neck, chest and hips. The ones he couldn't see were on Otabek’s inner thighs and covered by the thick blanket. He had no shame in leaving them. Just like how Otabek didn't have any shame in leaving the same marks on his body. Last night was amazing and as much as the blond hated being mushy, he will admit that Otabek was the light of his life. This man sleeping beside him loved him during the rare times he didn't love himself and dealt with his wildness more than once. Otabek was amazing and Yuri could not see himself with anyone else. His future only has this wonderful being and now he will be with him forever.

Yuri lays down then shifted closer to Otabek, causing the older skater to stir in his sleep. He placed kisses on the broad shoulders and neck tenderly, showing his sweeter side to the one other person who mattered most. When Otabek let out a sleepy noise and moved closer to him, Yuri was lost.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be asleep…” Otabek mumbled, feeling himself become boneless at the feeling of Yuri’s hands buried in his longer hair, then shivering as those fingers felt along fresh shave of his undercut.

“Couldn’t. I was thinking,” Yuri told his fiancé who opened his eyes a little.

“Mmn, that doesn't sound good.”

“No, it is a good thing.” He assured Otabek after seeing a glimmer of anxiousness in his features. “I love living here. In Russia. I've called this place home for all my life. But there is another place I call home.”

“Oh? And what place would that be?”

Yuri smiled at Otabek as he propped himself up on his arms and half hovered over Otabek, his blond hair hung over his shoulders like a curtain. He played with the ends of Otabek’s hair as he asked the question that has been on his mind lately.

“Beka… What do you think about moving back to Almaty and having our wedding there?”

Otabek looked like he had not expected Yuri to ask that. Not when he knew Russia was Yuri's home. Just like Kazakhstan will always be. Moving back there to start a new chapter of their life would be perfect. However, Otabek wanted Yuri to really be okay with it.

“Yura, I… Are you sure?” he asked, still trying to process the question.

“I'm sure. Plus, I loved it there and I know you miss being there too. So, how about it? Do you want to start a new chapter together or not?” He tried to match the same intensity Otabek had with him when they first met, but his facial expression faltered into fondness and also worry that the opposite answer could come out of Otabek’s mouth. However, his worries were for naught.

“Yes, we can go back to Almaty. I can't wait to make our dream a reality.”

Yuri leaned in then kissed Otabek’s lips while his hands found their way in Otabek’s hair again. Otabek’s hands mirrored Yuri’s while their bodies became tangled with each other. The morning sun soon shined into their room more and illuminated everything including the light flecks brown in Otanek’s hair. Either male didn't leave the bed for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would be able to complete a fanfic.... Ever. I'm glad this was the first. Thank you for anyone who has stuck around! Much love to you all~ ♥


End file.
